


Bro, No Homo

by CHENstagram



Series: Bro, No Homo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Filipino, M/M, Tagalog, Warning: Beer, mentioned Homophobia, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENstagram/pseuds/CHENstagram
Summary: “It’s only gay kasi iniisip mong gay, baliw."





	Bro, No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from [Narito Kami Fic Fest](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/33846.html)

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit sa kamahalang binabayad nilang tuition sa unibersidad na ‘to ay hindi parin sila makapaglagay ng maayos at gumaganang aircon sa library. Sayang lang rin ang mamahaling pabangong pinapaligo ni Jongin sa sarili kung maya-maya ay mangangamoy pawis na rin siya. 

Isabay mo pa itong mga estudyanteng wala namang ginawa sa library kung hindi magdaldalan, magharutan at magkwento ng mga LBM experience nila sa campus. Wala naman si Jongin sa lugar magreklamo kasi isa rin siya sa mga nagdadagdag ng ingay sa library. 

Hawak hawak niya ang bagong issue ng _Huwag Mo Paglaruan Ang Aking Puso_ , isa sa mga nobelang kinasasabikan niyang basahin. Isa lamang ito sa marami niyang koleksyon ng mga romantikong nobela. Hindi niya kayang pigilan ang kaniyang tuwa lalo na’t nasa bahagi na siya kung saan binubuksan na ni Fernando ang blouse ni Esmeralda at hinihimas na niya ang mga malulusog nitong bola bola. Pahapyaw na umu—

“—Pwede ba? Kailangan mo talagang i-narrate yang buong scene?” Iling ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya, malalim na boses na nagpatigil sa pagpapantasya ni Jongin. Kanina lamang ay okupado si Chanyeol sa pagsulat ng kaniyang thesis sa laptop. 

“Ay sorry, nadistract ka ba sa story ko?”

“Hindi sa story mo—sa lakas ng boses mo, baliw. Sa tingin mo ba gustong marinig ng buong student body kung anong nangyayaring kabalastugan diyan sa _Huwag Mo Akong Paglaruan_ na yan?” Iritado talaga si Chanyeol at nagpapakita na ang mga wrinkles niya sa noo. 

“Magso-sorry na sana ako kaso minali mo pa yung title. It’s _Huwag Mo Paglaruan Ang Aking Puso_. You can’t understand art.” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit walang pasyon sa kagandahang sining itong si Chanyeol. Kung sabagay, I.T student naman kasi ang kaibigan niya, ika nga ng mga nanay, babad lagi sa tapat ng computer kaya walang nagagawa sa buhay. 

Walang gana si Chanyeol para makipagsagutan sa kanya. Binalik na lamang nito ang atensyon niya sa kanyang laptop. Pinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang pagbabasa ng chapter 6 page 79 ng kanyang libro. Umiinit na ang eksena. Hindi na makapaghintay si Fernando. Tuluyan niya ng winarak ang damit ni Esmeralda at hinalikan ito pababa ng pababa na animo’y hayop. 

“Sino ba nagsulat niyan? Animo’y _hayop_? Talaga lang?” Biglang reklamo ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya, isang kilay ang nakataas na para bang hinahamon si Jongin. 

“Hindi mo kasi kilala si Fernando, Chanyeol. Kung alam mo ang characterization niya eh maiintindihan mo na rough at medyo… hmm, uhaw na nga siya kay Esmeralda. Malayo na ang narating ng character ni Fernando at—”

“—Puta, forget I ever asked.” Hindi naman masisi ni Jongin ang iritableng Chanyeol ngayon. Isang buwan nalang at defense na nila ni Baekhyun, isa pa nilang kaibigan at kagrupo ni Chanyeol sa thesis. Madali lang mastress si Chanyeol, lalo na’t madalas niyang ipinagpapabukas ang mga projects nila.

May awa naman si Jongin sa kanyang kaibigan, kaya yung mga sumunod na talata sa kanyang libro ay binasa niya nalang ng mahinhin. Pabulong na sila paring dalawa ang nakakarinig. Ayan na, heto na, ipapasok na niya—Pinagpapawisan na si Jongin, at pinagsisisihan niyang sa pampublikong lugar pa niya ito binasa—

“—Yes!” Biglaang bulaslas ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya, na ikinagulat naman ni Jongin. Bumalik na uli ang karaniwang ngiti ni Chanyeol, yung tipong mangangain. Pinalo niya ng malakas si Jongin sa likod. (“Aray ko, puta!”) “Napasa ko na sa adviser namin sa wakas! Whoo! Makakatulog na rin ako. 48 hours na akong gising, shit.” 

“Congratulations. Alam ko namang si Fernando lang ang makakapag-motivate sayo.” Hinatak ni Jongin ang laptop palapit sa kanya at tinignan ang mga nilalaman ng dokumentong kakapasa lang ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang kaalam alam sa mundo ng I.T at computers dahil sa isa siyang naghihirap na Pre-Dent student. 

Kunyari lang ay naiintindihan niya yung mga nakalagay doon nang may makita siyang hindi nababagay. Napatakip siya ng bunganga. “Chan...Chanyeol!” Hindi na niya mapigilang tumawa. Hindi siya tumigil sa kakahalakhak kahit na sinimangutan lang siya ni Chanyeol at tinanong kung anong problema. 

“Tignan mo naman ‘to, baliw! _The researchers’ interpretation of this hindi na makapaghintay si Fernando na matikman ang dibdib ni Esmeralda of the data_. Lagot ka sa adviser mo ngayon.” Pinapalo na ni Jongin ang kanyang tuhod sa walang kasawa-sawang tawanan. 

“PUTANGINA, OO NGA!” sigaw ni Chanyeol habang sinusuri niyang mabuti ang screen. Tumingin lahat ng estudyante sa direksyon nila, na siya namang nagpatahimik kay Jongin. “Ikaw kasi, eh!” sisi sa kanya ng kaibigan na ngayon ay mabilis na nagta-type. “Kung ano ano pinagbababasa mo, nabiktima pa ako! Lagot ako kay Baekhyun, tsk. Eto na nga lang gagawin ko, nayari pa.” Humapyaw ng tingin si Jongin at nakitang nagsusulat ng follow-up email si Chanyeol na humihingi ng tawad.

Mula sa isang sulok ay umusbong ang tumataginting na boses ni Jongdae. Bumibirit ang kanyang matinis na boses sa chorus ng _Wag Ka Nang Umiyak_. Lahat ng nasa kapaligiran ay tumingin sa bagong dating na estudyante, sa kanyang nakabukas na kwelyo hanggang sa kumikinang niyang sapatos. Sa kanyang kanang kamay ay may hawak siyang lalagyanan ng fries galing sa Potato Corner. Tinapos muna ni Jongdae ang buong chorus bago niya inupo ang sarili niya sa tapat nila Chanyeol at Jongin. “Nagustuhan niyo ba ang entrance ko?” tanong nito. 

“Ang show off mo. Alam naman ng lahat na marunong ka kumanta.” Tumingin-tingin si Jongin sa kapaligiran, nahihiya na mas dumagdag na naman ang atensyon sa kanila. “At pa’no mo naman napasok yang fries? Di ka ba sinita nung guard?”

Imbis na sumagot kaagad, sumandal si Jongdae sa kanyang upuan at ipinatong ang kanyang dalawang paa sa lamesa, na pinandirian naman ni Jongin. Busy naman ang kanyang katabi na si Chanyeol sa paglamon ng fries para magbigay ng paki. “Wow, stress eating lang? Jongdae,” tugon ni Jongin sa isa pa niyang kaibigan. “May klase ka rin ngayong oras diba? Di ka naman si Chanyeol na madadrop na sa ibang subjects dahil sa paggawa niya ng thesis.”

Sinimangutan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Wala ako sa mood,” sagot ni Jongdae at sumandal pa siya lalo sa upuan. Hinampas ni Jongin ang kanyang mga paa na nakapatong kaso masyadong mabilis si Jongdae at nakailag ito. “Nagaway na naman kami ni Minseok. Pa’no, parang gago. Iniwang nakabukas yung pinto tapos nakalimutan pang patayin ang kalan. Galit na galit na nga si Mama sakin at pinapatuloy ko pa daw sa bahay yung boyfriend kong walang trabaho. Ay basta, paginiisip ko, naiirita na naman ako.” 

“Wala na naman kayong pansinan?”

“Wala, gago siya. Buti nga di alam ng nanay ko, eh,” pagmamaktol ni Jongdae habang inaalis ang mga nakatungtong niyang paa. “Chanyeol, hoy, tirahan mo ko! Aba, inubos na ng mokong na ‘to!” 

“Aray, aray, aray!” hiyaw ni Chanyeol nang pinilipit ni Jongdae ang kanyang malalaking tenga. 

Matitigilan ang dalawa sa kanilang harutan nang sa kalagitnaan ay kumanta si Whitney Houston ng _I Will Always Love You_. Lahat sila ay lumingon kay Jongdae sapagkat siya lamang ang may ringtone na ganoon para sa boyfriend niyang si Minseok. Pero pati si Jongdae ay mukhang naguguluhan. “Hindi akin yun. Nakapatay phone ko.” Tinaas pa niya ang kanyang phone. 

Marami ng umiirap sa kanilang direksyon, siguradong nagtatanong kung bakit ang ingay nila kanina pa. “Papalayasin tayo ng Student Assistant dito,” sabi ni Jongin sabay hanap sa kanyang phone. Pero lowbatt nga pala yung sa kanya, naalala niya. 

“Teka, parang…” sabat ni Chanyeol, malalaking kamay na kumakapa sa pantalon niya. Sa paglabas niya ng kanyang phone ay mas lalong lumakas ang boses ni Whitney. “Putek yan! Pinalitan ni Baekhyun ringtone niya sa phone ko!” Sa sobrang gulat ni Chanyeol ay tumama ang kanyang tuhod sa ilalim ng lamesa. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung maaawa o matutuwa siya sa kanyang kaibigan. 

“Eh ano pang hinihintay mo? Sagutin mo na! Nararamdaman ko na yung chakang S.A. papalapit na satin.” Kinilabutan si Jongdae. 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at umalis, mukhang bumalik na naman sa pagiging iritable. Kung bakit _I Will Always Love You_ pa ang pinili ni Baekhyun na ringtone ay gustong tanungin ni Jongin pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay bumalik si Chanyeol sa kanilang lamesa, dala dala ang mukhang parang namatayan. Nakikita ni Jongin ang mga pawis na pumapalibot sa gilid ng kanyang noo. “Papalitan pa ringtone ko. Daming alam, ‘nyeta.”

“Oh, kumusta na pala thesis niyo?” sabik na sabik na tanong ni Jongdae. “Smooth sailing?”

“Ugh.” Ibinaon nalang ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga kamay. “Kaka-sermon lang sakin ng Baekhyun na yan sa phone kanina. Hindi daw na-amuse yung adviser namin sa mga pinaglalalagay ko dun sa docu. Tapos siya pa daw ang kaagad na pinaginitan. Basta! Kaurat!” Hindi nakalimutan ni Chanyeol bigyan si Jongin ng isang nakamamatay na tingin. 

“Sorry na nga.” 

“Wait lang,” tigil sa kanila ni Jongdae. “Una, masaya ako na si Baekhyun ang pinagalitan. Second, masaya ako na si Baekhyun ang pinagalitan. Third, masaya ako na si—” 

“—Oo na—” sabat ni Jongin.

“—So, bakit nga siya pinagalitan?” Kumikislap ang mga mata ni Jongdae basta pag si Baekhyun ang usapan. Masaya naman si Jongin na ikuwento ang buong pangyayari tungkol sa mapusok na scene nila Fernando at Esmeralda, word per word. Nasa bandang huli na ng kanyang salaysay ang pagkakamali ni Chanyeol. 

Ang tawa ni Jongdae ay malakas at umabot sa himpapawid. Sobrang nakakabingi. Sa wakas ay dumating na ang “chaka” na S.A. at sa awa ng Diyos ay pinalayas na sila sa library. Hanggang sa hallway ay umaalingawngaw parin ang boses ni Jongdae. 

 

☼☼

 

Isang milagro na pagkatapos ng lahat at nakalipas na ang ilang taon ay magkaibigan parin sila Jongin at Jongdae. Nagkakilala sila noong Grade 6 pa sa pampubliko nilang paaralan na nangangamoy panis na keso araw araw noon. Laging mapagisa si Jongin dati dahil iniisip niya masyado siyang matalino at _above_ sa mga kapwa niyang estudyante. 

Aksidente lang silang nagkakilala ni Jongdae. Nasa Boys’ CR siya noon, sinasagot ang tawag ng kalikasan. Pinipigilan ni Jongin yung hininga niya dahil may nagkalat na naman ng kababalaghan sa sahig, at mukhang day off ng kaisa-isa nilang janitor. Isinara na ni Jongin ang zipper niya, nag-zigzag para maiwasan ang lagim sa sahig, at nakaramdam ng kakaiba sa kanyang paanan. 

Hindi nga tae, pero mas malala. Isang ipis ang gumagapang. 

Tumili kaagad si Jongin at sa kasamaang palad, napunta ang isa sa mga kamay niya sa maselang bahagi ng katawan ng taong nasa harap niya. Na-trauma si Jongin habang yung lalaki ay nakatunganga lang sa kanya. Malalaman niya sa susunod na Jongdae pala ang pangalan ng weirdo na yun. Hindi nagtagal ay nag-anunsyo si Jongdae sa harap ng buong klase na gusto niya ang kapwa lalaki. Di lang yun, siya pa ang tinukoy ni Jongdae na salarin sa kanyang “sexual awakening.” Simula noon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. 

Hanggang ngayon hindi parin proud si Jongin na tumili siya dahil lang sa ipis. 

Pero nagpapasalamat siya sa ipis na yun, dahil kung hindi, baka hindi sila nagkakilala ng napakaingay niyang kaibigan. 

Hindi rin proud si Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa siyang nagiging kasintahan. Wala pa siyang babaeng nagugustuhan. Ang mahirap kasi kay Jongin, masyadong mataas ang standards niya. Ang pamantayan niya dapat perpekto kaagad ang una niyang relasyon. Dahil sa mga romantikong nobela na binabasa niya, nasira na ang persepsyon niya pagdating sa realidad at naging idealistic na siya. 

Si Jongdae, simula palang noong Grade 6, ay nagdaan na sa maraming lalaki. Naging tapat lamang yung lalaki na yun simula nung naging sila ni Minseok apat na taon na nakakaraan. 

Pero si Jongin, anong meron siya? Sangkatutak na libro tungkol kina Fernando at Esmeralda. Kasalanan nilang dalawa ito.

Nakapasok si Jongin sa Dentistry program ng isang unibersidad sa Maynila at sa kasawiang-palad ay nasama niya si Jongdae. Pero napagtanto ni Jongdae na wala siyang interes sa mga ngipin, at nagshift kaagad siya sa Accounting. Sa pamamagitan niya, nakilala ni Jongin ang “chicks” ng BSA na si Yura Park. Doon lang nakaramdam si Jongin ng sinasabi nilang “crush”. 

Lingid sa kaalaman niya, hindi si Yura ang makukuha ni Jongin. Kung hindi ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na si Chanyeol. 

Nabalitaan ni Jongdae na nag-aaral rin ang kapatid ni Yura sa unibersidad nila. Sikat rin katulad niya, at sabi nila medyo may pagka-fuckboy. Napagdesisyunan sila na gamitin ang oportunidad kay Chanyeol para mapalapit kay Yura. 

Sa sobrang pagtatangka nila ni Jongdae na kaibiganin si Chanyeol para sa impormasyon tungkol kay Yura, hindi nila alam na napapalapit na si Chanyeol sa kanila. Sabay na silang umuwi at may group chat pa sila sa Facebook. Hanggang sa nag-graduate na si Yura at nakapunta na ng ibang bansa. Si Chanyeol nalang ang natira sa kanila. Hanggang ngayon hindi alam ni Jongin kung isa itong biyaya o sumpa. 

Sinama pa ni Chanyeol ang matalik niyang kaibigan na si Baekhyun tuwing kumakain sila sa labas pag uwian. Sikat sa mga babaeng tiga-I.T ang dalawa, lalo na si Chanyeol na may pagkamalandi. May mga babaeng nagkakagusto sa kanila at may mga babae rin na “shiniship” sila, lingid sa kanilang kaalaman. 

Nanganib ang posisyon ni Jongdae bilang _Pinakamaingay At Pinaka-nakakainis Sa Grupo_ nang dumating si Baekhyun. Tila may kompetisyon na nagaganap sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Kung sinong makakabirit nang mas mataas, siya panalo. Kung sinong mas malakas tumilaok sa umaga, siya panalo. Kung sinong mapikon kaagad, siya talo. Hindi malaman-laman kung kaibigan ba talaga turingan nila sa isa’t isa. 

Nakaligtas naman ang pagkakaibigan nila ng isang taon. 

Kaso nagkawatak-watak ang lahat nang may kumalat sa Facebook na isang imahe. Isang edit na ipinagmumukhang magkasama sa isang kama sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol, walang dudang ipinagkalat ng fans club nila. Pinandirian ni Chanyeol ang larawan, at kaagad-agad niyang in-unfriend sa Facebook si Baekhyun at in-unfollow sa iba pang social media. Hindi na kailangan pang sabihin nasaktan ang damdamin ni Baekhyun doon at siya na mismo ang humiwalay sa grupo. 

Mga ilang buwan sila iniwasan ni Baekhyun, na ikinalungkot ni Jongin at pati ni Jongdae kasi wala na siyang kaasaran. Hindi pumayag si Chanyeol na siya ang hihingi ng patawad sa kanilang dalawa. Mataas masyado ang pride ni Chanyeol, sinamahan pa ng galit niya sa mga akusang isa siyang “bakla”. Ikinagalit iyon ni Jongdae hanggang sa si Jongin nalang ang nagparayang manatili bilang kaibigan ni Chanyeol. 

Minsan pag naiinis rin si Jongin noon, sumasama nalang siya sa blockmate niyang si Kyungsoo. Dumaan ang mga araw na sila nalang ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae ang nagsama-sama. Okay lang naman kay Jongin yun dahil sa alam niya namang ganito ang kolehiyo. Hindi lahat ng tao mananatili sa buhay mo. 

Subalit hindi lahat nagtapos doon. Pinakilala nila Jongin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun nung nagkasalubong sila. Nahulog kaagad si Baekhyun para sa blockmate ni Jongin. Hiningi ni Baekhyun kaagad ang number ni Kyungsoo at binigay naman kaagad ni Jongdae yun. Maya maya ay hinatak ni Jongdae si Jongin sa isang sulok at ipinahiwatig sa kanya ang plano niyang ibalik si Baekhyun sa tropa nila gamit si Kyungsoo. 

At natupad nga ang mga plano ni Jongdae. Unti-unting napapasama na ulit sa kanila si Baekhyun, at malalaman nalang nila na nililigawan na pala niya si Kyungsoo. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na ang isang seryosong lalaki na katulad ni Kyungsoo ay magpapaligaw sa balahurang si Baekhyun. 

Hanggang sa dumating na ang oras para pumili ng magkakagrupo sa thesis at nawalan ng mapagpipilian si Baekhyun kung hindi si Chanyeol. “Friendship works wonders” nga raw, at dahil pa sa thesis sila nagkaayos. Sa huli, bumalik na si Chanyeol sa grupo nila at “he loves gays” na raw. Hinayaan nalang nila kasi nandiyan na siya eh. 

Dalawang buwan nakalipas ay sinagot na rin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, pagkatapos ang isang taon niyang pangliligaw at paggawa ng mga projects ni Kyungsoo. Inasar nga siya ni Jongdae na napilitan at naawa lang daw si Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

Ngunit hindi lahat nagsaya sa balita. Unti-unting nagiging desperado si Jongin. Siya nalang sa kanilang magkakaibigan ang wala pang karanasan sa kaibigan. Parehas silang single ni Chanyeol ngayon, pero paniguradong sa mga susunod na araw ay makakahanap kaagad ang kanyang malanding kaibigan ng bagong babaeng ikakama. Katuwaan ni Chanyeol ang mga babae, lalo na ngayon stressed siya. 

Minsan nga napasubok siyang mag-download ng nauusong app na _Tinder_. Ipinahiwatig sa kanya ni Jongdae na mabilis lang ang proseso basta gagamitin lang ni Jongin yung mga tagged pictures niya at hindi ang kanyang mga ‘kakila-kilabot na selfie.’ Sa oras na nakuha ni Jongin ang isang notification na may naka-match siya, in-uninstall na niya kaagad ang app dahil sa nerbyos. Napagtanto niyang hindi talaga para sa kanya ang ganyang lifestyle. 

Pero nakaraang linggo, may tinanong sa kanya si Jongdae na hanggang ngayon ay bumabagabag parin sa isip niya. 

“Pre, baka naman bakla ka?” 

Hindi na naalala ni Jongin ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Ang alam niya lang ay may naiwan siyang pasa sa isang mata ni Jongdae na ikinagalit naman ni Minseok. Takot na takot si Jongin. Hindi dahil sa boksingero ang boyfriend ni Jongdae at kaya siyang patumbahin sa isang segundo kung hindi dahil baka may halong katotohanan ang sinabi nito. 

Hindi siya bakla. Kapag nakakaramdam siya ng tukso ay boobs ang naiisip niya at hindi yung batak na katawan ng kanyang mga kapwa lalaki o kung ano mang pinapapantasyahan ng mga bakla. 

Gayon pamandin hindi pa siya kailanman naakit sa kahit sinong lalaki. Kaya niya namang aminin na may itsura sila Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae at Minseok. Hanggang doon ay siya parin ang naiiba. Pakiramdam niya ang pangit pangit niya dahil wala namang nagtatangkang magkagusto sa kanya. 

Sana lang may nagpaalam o pasabi man lang kay Jongin sa mga sumunod na pangyayari. 

 

☼☼

 

“Ate, dalawang extra rice pa nga!” 

“Oh my god, yung boyfriend mo Kyungsoo pigilan mo nga sa kakalamon.”

“Jongdae, try mo gumawa ng thesis para maranasan mo ang tinatawag na ‘stress eating.’ Ay oo nga pala, hindi ka maka-enroll kasi ang dami mo pang bagsak na prerequisite.” Hinarangan ni Baekhyun ang kamao ni Jongdae gamit ang tinidor na may nakatusok na itlog. Pero hindi nagpatalo si Jongdae at agad agad niyang sinipa ang hita ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng lamesa. Muntikan ng tumalsik ang baso ng iced tea nang mapatalon si Baekhyun. Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. 

Niligpit na ni Jongin ang kanyang pinagkainan. Andito sila ngayon sa paborito nilang sisigan sa tapat ng campus. Masikip, mainit, at mukhang nag-iwan na naman ng sorpresa yung alaga nilang pusa na si Mingming sa tabi tabi. Buti nalang talaga at masarap ang kanilang sisig. 

“Anong oras na, oh. Marami pa ‘kong tatapusin. Last extra rice mo na yan,” utos ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang pinupunasan nito ang naliligaw na butil sa gilid ng kanyang mga labi. 

“Seven na pala,” singit ni Minseok na nakaakbay kay Jongdae. Tumingin siya sa kanyang phone para sa oras. “Kailangan ko pang ibalik yung motor kay Yixing, babe. Bilisan na natin.” 

“Ano ba yan, uwi na kaagad?” daing ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Jongin, kanyang malalaking kamay natural na nakapatong sa balikat ni Jongin. Sanayan nalang ito para kay Jongin dahil kilala si Chanyeol na _touchy_. Matagal na niyang isinakripisyo ang personal space niya para rito. “Tara, bahay, inom muna. Saglit lang.”

“Hoy, Chanyeol, baka nakakalimutan mong may quiz pa tayo bukas. Kokopya ka na naman sakin, bwisit ka.” Tutusukin na sana ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, kaso tinignan siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo. “Kala mo pinatawad na kita para kanina?! Sisisihin mo pa si Jongin eh ikaw yung nagta-type!” sigaw nito.

“Okay, ang ingay na ni Baekhyun, kailangan na nating umalis at i-pretend na di natin siya kilala.” Tumayo na si Jongdae at kusang sumunod sa kanya si Minseok. Nilapag ni Minseok ang bayad nilang dalawa pagkatapos suotan ng kuwerong jacket si Jongdae. Hindi madalas nakikita ang kasintahan ni Jongdae dahil gumradweyt na ito ilang taon nang nakaraan. Pero hanggang ngayon, patuloy parin niyang iniinggit si Jongin sa pagiging tapat at matamis niyang boyfriend.

Hindi napansin ni Jongin na nakanguso siya habang pinapanood ang dalawa na umangkas sa motorsiklong nakaparada sa labas. 

“Wag niyong sasabihin ‘to kay Jongdae, ah. Pero naiinggit ako na lagi siyang hatid sundo ni Minseok na naka-motor.” Mabilis na humawak si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at nangiusap rito, “Magaral ka na rin ng motor, please? Tapos bibili tayo pagka-graduate mo. At least satin di hiram! Ha!” Kahit kailan at saan talaga, hindi magpapatalo si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. 

“Payag ka, Soo?” Nakangising tanong ni Chanyeol. 

Sumagot si Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng pagalis ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

_Isa pa ‘tong dalawa_ , isip isip ni Jongin. Kahit hindi mukha, alam ni Jongin na mahal ng dalawa ang isa’t isa. Balanse ang relasyon nila. Si Baekhyun na makulit at masyadong positibo at si Kyungsoo na praktikal ang magtutulak sa kanya pababa sa realidad. Isang malaking tarak ang naramdaman niya sa kanyang dibdib nang maalala niyang matagal pa bago siya magkaroon ng ganyan. 

“Oh siya, gabi na at tapos na lumamon ‘tong baboy na ‘to. Aalis na rin kami. Jongin, alam mo naman na marami pang pinagagawa satin.” Isinuot na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag at hinintay si Baekhyun na magbayad para sa dinamirami niyang inorder na extra rice. 

“Babe, hatid na kita sa inyo. May pamasahe pa ako,” sabi ni Baekhyun, busy sa pagbilang ng perang papel na natitira. 

“Ilang beses ko ba kailangang ipaalala sayo na taga-Bulacan ako at taga-Novaliches ka pa. Sayang lang oras mo na pwede mo namang iaksaya sa pagsalba ng mga pagkakamali ni Chanyeol.” Dito umangal si Chanyeol sa biglaang pamimintas pero tila nasa sariling mundo ang dalawang magkasintahan at di siya narinig.

“Fine. Pfft.” Inikot ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata. 

“Wag ka nang magtampo. Kotse ang ipangda-drive ko sayo at hindi pipitsuging motor.” 

Humiyaw nang masigla si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan nalang sila Chanyeol at Jongin. “Lumayas na nga kayo dito. Magaral muna kayo bago kayo mangarap.” Sunod sunod na binato ni Chanyeol ang mga tissue na pinampunas sa lamesa. Nagkaroon ng katahimikan nang napagtanto nila na silang dalawa nalang ang natitira, at mukhang ni isa sa kanila walang gustong tumayo at umalis. Umusog si Chanyeol sa kaliwa, sa maraming espasyo. Nabigyan rin sa wakas si Jongin ng pagkakataong umupo nang maayos. 

Gusto nang umuwi ni Jongin, gusto niya talaga. Ngunit sandamakmak na gawain ang babati sa kanya pagkapasok palang niya sa bahay. Mula sa dalawang ate niya na utos ng utos pati na rin sa mga proyektong hindi pa niya nasisimulan. Kung pupuwede lang magkampo at dito na matulog, eh. Kaso yung pusa baka ano pang magawa.

“Jongin,” tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol, at nabalik nito si Jongin sa pagkatulala. “May gagawin ka?”

“Wala,” pagsisinungaling niya. Wala naman talaga siyang balak gawin yung mga yun. 

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, at hindi sa magandang paraan. Isang tamad na ngiti ang nagbuong anyo sa kanyang mga labi at umusog siya ulit papalapit kay Jongin. Kinabahan ang huli. “Stressed ka ba? Stressed na stressed na kasi ako, eh.”

“Anong klaseng tanong yan? Syempre, stressed rin ako.” Muntikan nang pumiyok si Jongin. Kakaiba kasi ang inaasal ni Chanyeol.

“Gusto mo ng distraction? Punta tayo sa bahay ‘tas onting basketball at video games. Aayain ko sana yung iba kaso ang lalayo nga ng bahay nila. Bilis, game na,” paga-aya ni Chanyeol, isang kamay na naga-ayos na sa kanyang bag sa gilid para umalis. Hindi makatanggi si Jongin dahil natukso na rin siya sa salitang “distraction”. 

Mukhang ang ate niya ang maghuhugas ng mga pinggan ngayong gabi. “Game.”

 

☼☼

 

Todo punas si Jongin sa kanyang katawan na basang basa ng pawis. Kakatapos lang ng mahigit isang oras nilang laro ng basketball. Kakauwi lang rin ng mga nakisamang kapitbahay at tropa ni Chanyeol. Ngayon lang naalala ni Jongin na wala pala siyang pampalit kaya sumama siya kila Chanyeol para makihiram. May pinuntahan ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol kaya’t sobrang tahimik pagpasok nila sa loob. 

Hinubad kaagad ni Chanyeol ang basa niyang t-shirt sabay hagis sa sofa sa sala. “Sarap,” mabigat niyang hininga. Sinipa rin ni Chanyeol papaalis ang kanyang sapatos, hanggang sa nakapantalon nalang siya. “Gutom ka? May pizza pa ata diyan sa ref.” 

Nasa kalagitnaan si Jongin ng pagalis ng kanyang sapatos at medyas. Tumingala siya at nakita ang nagniningning na abs ni Chanyeol. Sumiklab nanaman ang inggit sa loob loob ni Jongin. Kung ganyan lang kaganda katawan niya, eh… “Hindi na. Papalit lang ako ‘tas uwi na rin.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Anong uwi? Di pa tayo tapos.” 

“Huh?”

Pagtingin uli ni Jongin ay may dala dala ng mga bote ng San Mig si Chanyeol. Napailing nalang si Jongin. “Di mo talaga palalagpasin yang inuman, ‘no? May pasok pa bukas, Yeol.” 

“Diba sabi ko mag-vi-video games pa tayo?” 

Oo nga pala. “Sige. Pero pag nine na alis na ako.”

“Well, totoo nga na sinabi kong maglalaro tayo… pero nagbago na isip ko. Tara.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin nang dumiretso si Chanyeol sa sala dala-dala pa rin ang mga bote ng alak. Wala siyang kaalam alam kung ano ang pinaplano ni Chanyeol. Bago sumunod si Jongin sa kanya, hinubad niya na rin muna ang kanyang uniporme. 

Nakita niya kaagad si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa sofa, nakalapag ang mga bote sa ibabaw ng lamesang kahoy. Sa harap ni Chanyeol ay ang kanyang nakabukas na laptop. Lumagpak si Jongin sa tabi ni Chanyeol, pagod na pagod. “Oh, ano na?” Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa desktop background ni Chanyeol na walang iba kundi ang sarili niyang mukha. 

“Shh, chill.” Ginamit nanaman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mababaw na boses na ikinabalisa ni Jongin. 

“Sabihin mo na kasi parang tanga naman ‘to o— _what the fuck?_ ” Napanganga si Jongin sa gulat. Tila hindi siya narinig ni Chanyeol habang patuloy parin ito sa pagkalikot ng iba’t ibang videos sa PornHub. Ilang beses kumurap si Jongin dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyayari ngayon. Wag niya sabihing… “Hoy! Hoy, Chanyeol!” 

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa reaksyon niya, nakangisi. “Sisihin mo yung acads, Jongin. Wag ako.” Bumalik ito sa pags-scroll ng website. 

Tumaas ang mga balahibo ni Jongin at napa-atras siya sa sofa. “Kung binabalak mo lang rin pala magjakol, puta, aalis na ako.” Ngunit bago pa makabangon si Jongin ay hinarangan na siya kaagad ni Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang mahabang braso. Tumunog ang sofa sa pagbagsak ni Jongin dito. “Seryoso ka ba?”

“Tsk tsk, Jongin. Parang ‘di lalaki, ah. Ito ang pinaka-effective way na pangtanggal ng stress. Oh.” Inabot ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang bote ng San Mig. Hindi na maramdaman ni Jongin ang lamig ng bote dahil namamanhid na siya. “At sino nagsabi sayo na ako lang?” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. Tila may pumipilipit sa kanyang lalamunan at hindi siya makapagsalita.

Dahil sa tahimik lang si Jongin ay in-assume na ni Chanyeol na _game_ siya sa gagawin nila. May pinindot siya at isang video ang lumabas. Mga ilang segundo bago nag-play ang video. Hindi na kinaya ni Jongin. Ni hindi pa nagsisimulang mawala ang title screen ay dumapo na kaagad ang daliri ni Jongin sa spacebar para itigil ang video. “I don’t know about you, pero napaka… _gay_ nitong ginagawa natin!” 

“Kumalma ka, pwede?” Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. “Pano naman naging _gay_ ang panonood ng porn together?”

Mas lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Kailangan ko pa talagang i-explain sayo?” 

“It’s only _gay_ kasi iniisip mong _gay_ , baliw. Umupo ka na nga. Makaasta ka parang hahawakan ko titi mo, eh.” Muntik nang mabilaukan si Jongin nang marinig ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang inupuan ni Jongin. “Upo na. C’mon, no homo.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit inaakala ni Chanyeol na ang mga salitang “no homo” ay magical phrase para mapapayag si Jongin sa ganitong kababalaghang nangyayari. Pero mas hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit napaupo siya uli, kung bakit hindi pa siya tumatakbo papaalis at kung bakit hindi pa niya nasasapak si Chanyeol ngayon. 

“Good,” ngiti sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Di naman ‘to _gay_ porn or _anything_. We’re both _straight_ naman and not _gay_ —”

“—Tumigil ka na nga sa _gay, gay, gay_ na yan! Basta i-play—bahala ka.” Sumuko na si Jongin, at itinuon na lamang niya ang kanyang atensyon sa bote ng alak. Binuksan na ng babae sa video ang pinto at binati ang nagde-deliver ng pizza na mukhang singkwenta anyos na. Tinungga ni Jongin ang alak at sinalubong ng nanunuyo niyang lalamunan ang mapait na lasa nito. Kung talagang gagawin nila ‘to, kakailanganin niya ng maraming alak. 

Nainitan kaagad siya pagkatapos ng sumunod na tungga. Lumamig ang kanyang ulo at lumuwag ang kanyang loob ng onti. Napasulyap siya nang pahapyaw sa screen. Nasa kama na si Manong Pizza at ang babae. Painit na nang painit ang eksena. Napalunok si Jongin. Epekto lang siguro ng alak. 

Lumuhod na ang babae, dali daling inalis ang pantalon at boxers ni Manong Pizza. Tumalbog naman sa kanyang mukha ang galit na galit na tarugo ni Manong Pizza. Nahihilo na si Jongin. Hindi niya ata kayang magpatuloy sa panonood nito. Nakaramdam na lamang siya ng galaw sa kanyang tabi, at kahit pinipigilan niyang tiyakin kung ano iyon, di niya mapigilan ang kanyang mga mata na napatingin kay Chanyeol. 

Hindi na maka-react si Jongin ng maaga. Huli na ang lahat nang tumayo at naghubad na si Chanyeol ng kanyang pantalon at salawal. Tumambad kay Jongin ang isa pang galit na galit na—tinigil na ni Jongin ang kanyang pagiisip. “Tangina umupo ka nga! Ayoko makita yang ano mo!” Parang virgin kung maka-asta si Jongin pero sinong makakasisi sa kaniya? Nakatatak na sa kanyang isipan ang dragon ni Chanyeol at paniguradong hindi na niya 'to makakalimutan hanggang sa pagtulog niya. 

Tawa nalang ang naibigay na sagot ni Chanyeol tsaka siya umupo. Bumabagabag na ngayon sa mga tenga ni Jongin ang ungol na nanggagaling kay Manong Pizza at ang pagkabilis-bilis na pag-chupa ng babae. Isinarado ni Jongin ang kanyang mga hita at inubos ang laman ng San Mig nang isang tunggaan. 

Alam ni Jongin na dapat nakapako ang kanyang pag-iisip sa kanilang pinapanood, pero hindi parin niya mapigilang maisip muli ang nakita niya kanina. Kailanman ay hindi pa nakakita si Jongin ng isang lalaking hubo’t hubad in person maliban kay Jongdae, na hindi naman niya itinuturing na isang lalaki. Mas mabuti na ring huwag na niyang ikuwento kung paano nangyari iyon, para sa kalusugan ng kanyang pag-iisip. Pero ngayon, kaya nang sabihin ni Jongin na totoo ang mga kumakalat na rumors. Na si Chanyeol ay may malaking—

“Ah—” Natigilan si Jongin sa paghinga nang makarinig ng saglit na ungol sa kanyang katabi. Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala na talagang nagsasarili si Chanyeol ngayon. Ngayon na ilang metro lang ang layo nila ni Jongin! Halos mabulunan na ang babae sa screen sa kakapasok labas ng lalaki sa kanyang bunganga. Hindi parin makatingin ng maayos si Jongin sa kanilang pinapanood dahil ayaw niyang makita ang kasumpa-sumpang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. 

“Ahh, putangina…” Tumutunog na ang sofa dahil sa mga galaw ni Chanyeol pero si Jongin ay hindi makagalaw. Nanginginig ang buo niyang katawan. Pero sabik na sabik siya sa kanyang kalooban. Hindi niya ginusto na mag-react pati ang nasa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita. Tumulo ang pawis mula sa kanyang kilay papunta sa kanyang pisngi. Tila nawala na ang mga ungol ng babae at napalitan ng mga maseselang ingay ni Chanyeol. 

Napapikit ng mga mata si Jongin. Huminga siya ng malalim. Puro mga “Ahh… ahh… ah!” ang naririnig niya. Sumandal si Jongin sa gumagalaw na sofa at ibinuka ang kanyang mga hita. Wala na siyang paki. Init na init na siya at ayaw man niyang aminin, dahil iyon sa kanyang katabi at hindi dahil sa ginagawa ni Manong Pizza sa babae. Nilalabanan niya ang kanyang tukso at mahigpit na humahawak sa gilid ng sofa. Ang hindi niya mapigilan ay ang mga sarili niyang ungol na sumabay pa kay Chanyeol. Ganito ba siya ka-uhaw na uhaw na hindi pa nga niya nahahawakan ang sarili niya ay kung ano ano na ang lumalabas sa bibig niya?

Pawisan na uli siya mula sa kanyang leeg hanggang sa mga tinatawag niyang “pandesal.” Walang dudang gusto nang kumawala ng kanyang sariling tarugo, pero kailangan niyang labanan ang tukso. Doon niya lang napansin na biglang tumahimik. Wala na ang mga malalaswang ingay na ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Napadilat si Jongin. Pati ang video ay naka-pause. 

Pinagmamasdan siya ni Chanyeol. 

Nakaramdam kaagad ng isang buhos ng kahihiyan si Jongin. Pero bago niya maiayos ang sarili ay inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. Tinuro ni Chanyeol gamit ang isang kamay ang walang laman na bote ni Jongin. Ayaw isipin ni Jongin kung nasaan ang _isa_ pa niyang kamay. 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang tinuturong bote. Medyo naguguluhan siya kung bakit biglang nakatigil ang video at kung bakit kinakailangan ni Chanyeol ang bote. Kinuha ito ni Chanyeol, sumandal sa sofa, at pinagmasdan ng maigi ang bagay. “Jongin, alam mo ba bakit yan ang pinili kong video?” Ibang-iba ang tunog ng boses ni Chanyeol sa pandinig ni Jongin. 

“A—aba, malay ko.” 

Inikot-ikot ni Chanyeol ang bote gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. Nalilito na si Jongin. Nasindak siya nang biglang magsalita uli si Chanyeol. “Dati pa ako nagtataka. Bakit gustong gusto ng mga babae at mga bakla mag-blowjob? Nasasarapan ba sila dun?” 

Napahinga nang malalim si Jongin. Kung magtanong naman itong si Chanyeol wala sa oras. “Baka naman kasi gusto nilang pasarapin yung lalaki? Naisip mo ba yon?” Namamaos ang boses ni Jongin. Bakit pa kasi ngayon naging matanong si Chanyeol? Kung kailan na—wala. Ayaw niyang isipin ang mga pinaggagagawa niya kanina. 

“Yun nga. Masarap lang para sa lalaking binoblowjob. Di ko talaga maintindihan kung bakit. Siguro kailangan ko ring ma-experience. Hahaha.” 

“Chanyeol, sigurado naman akong marami nang nakasubo niyang ano mo. Huwag mo na ipamukha sakin.”

“Hindi iyon ang tinutukoy ko—” Gulat na gulat si Jongin nang muling mapatayo si Chanyeol at nagkaroon na naman siya ng _full view_ sa naninigas at maugat nitong kargada. Nanlamig na naman si Jongin at walang nagawa nang biglang hinawakan nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga pisngi. Walang lambot sa kanyang mga hawak. Kitang kita ni Jongin ang libog sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Nabighani si Jongin, nawalan ng lakas para itulak si Chanyeol papalayo sa kanya. Bumukas nang sarili ang kanyang mga labi. 

Napatingin si Chanyeol dito, sa mga makakapal niyang labi. Unti-unting itinaas ni Chanyeol ang boteng hawak niya, dahan dahan na inilapit sa mukha ni Jongin, at ipinasok ang bibig ng bote sa pagitan ng mga labi niya. Tila nawala sa tamang pagiisip si Jongin dahil hinahayaan niya lang si Chanyeol na gawin ang kahit ano sa kaniya. Ang higit pa roon, napaungol pa siya ng diniinan ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya sa pisngi ni Jongin. 

Parehas silang nagulat doon. Pero natawa nalang si Chanyeol, walang halong saya. “Tignan mo. Pati ikaw nasasarapan dito? Ha? Masarap ba feeling, bro?” Hindi niya hinintay ang sagot ni Jongin at dahan dahang ipinasok ang bote sa bibig ni Jongin. 

“Hmff!” tutol ni Jongin. 

Pero masama na ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Parang ibang tao na ang nasa harap ni Jongin. “Huh?! Masarap ba, Jongin?! Tangina mo, sarap na sarap kang bwisit ka!” Halos mabulunan na si Jongin sa sarili niyang laway dahil sa pagbilis ng labas pasok ni Chanyeol sa bote. Naalala niya kung paano naglaway at nagkalat yung babae sa video. Paniguradong ganoon na rin ang itsura niya ngayon. 

Lalo pang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang paggalaw sa bote. Natatamaan na ang harapang ngipin ni Jongin, pero sa hindi malamang kadahilanan ay hindi niya magawang pigilan ang kanyang kaibigan. Namanhid na siya sa bawat kaskas ng bote sa kanyang dila. Hindi na nakakaramdam ng sakit si Jongin, dahil puro sarap nalang ang nasa isip niya. Nadali na talaga siya ng San Mig na yun. Bukod pa roon ay mukhang puputok na sa kanyang mga pantalon si Junior. 

Hanggang sa napagod na si Chanyeol at tumigil. Inalis niya ang bote sa bunganga ni Jongin at isang matunog na _“Plop!”_ ang umalingawngaw sa sala. Napasama ang laway ni Jongin sa bote, hanggang sa tumulo ang iba nito sa galit na galit niyang titi. 

Sa sandaling iyon, walang nagsalita. Parehas silang naghahabol ng kanilang mga hininga. Napasingap si Jongin nang mapagtanto niya na kung hindi lang tumigil si Chanyeol, baka natuluyan na siya. Tumatakbo parin ang adrenaline sa katawan niya, kaya’t nahihirapan siyang magisip nang tuwid. 

Bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Jongin. Sa taas baba ng kanyang dibdib hanggang sa nakausling tatsulok na kanina pa humingi ng pansin. Nagulat na lamang siya nang biglang mapunta ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa zipper ng pantalon niya. 

Nangatog siya. “P—P—Park Chanyeol!” _Huwag kang didiretso diyan. Please lang._

Pero nagpatuloy si Chanyeol at binuksan niya ang zipper, onting pagkiskis lang ay sapat na para mapaungol na naman si Jongin. Alam niyang hindi tama ang mga reaksyon na ipinapakita niya. Talagang nawala na siya sa sarili. 

“Jongin,” tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol, hingal na hingal parin. “Tapusin mo na yan. Wag mo nang pahirapan ang sarili mo.” At katulad nalang ng ganoon, bumalik na si Chanyeol sa kanyang puwesto sa tabi ni Jongin sa sofa, na parang wala lang nangyari. Lumapag ang mga mata ni Jongin sa titi ni Chanyeol, na hanggang ngayon ay tayong tayo parin. 

Ipinagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang video. Papasok na si Manong Pizza. 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang nangyari. Pero tama si Chanyeol na kailangang pasiyahin niya na ang sarili niya kaysa maghirap. Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin bago niya dahan dahang inalis ang kanyang pantalon at salawal. Lumitaw kaagad ang kanyang alaga. Meron ng malagkit na likidong lumabas sa ulo niyang pulang pula. Hindi na siya nakatiis. Hinawakan na niya kaagad nang mabuti at sinimulan na niya ang dapat kanina pa niya ginawa. 

Sa gilid niya, napansin niyang ganoon rin ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol, pero mas mabilis.

Ang pagsasama ng ritmo at tunog ng kanilang sabayang pagjakol ay sapat na para lalong magpainit kay Jongin. Halos mangiyak-ngiyak na si Jongin at sinamahan pa ito ng mababang ungol ni Chanyeol. Mas bumilis ang galaw ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay, ramdam na ramdam na niyang malapit na siyang labasan. 

Wala ng paki si Jongin sa nangyayari sa screen ng laptop. Masyado na siyang nakain ng sandaling ito, at lalo na sa katabi niyang mukhang mas mauuna pa sa kanya. Pero nagkamali siya. “F—Fuck!” iyak ni Jongin. Wala pang isang minuto ay nilabasan na siya, kanyang putok na sumabog sa sahig ng sala nila Chanyeol. Napapikit si Jongin sa sarap at pagod.

“Ahh, shit,” bigkas ni Chanyeol. Binuksan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata at nakitang todo parin sa pagbabate si Chanyeol, pero ngayo’y nakatutok siya sa hanggang ngayo’y nilalabasan paring titi ni Jongin. Sobrang ingay na ng sofa sa ilalim nila dahil sa mabibilis niyang paggalaw. Hindi kailanman inalis ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tingin sa alaga ni Jongin, hanggang sa malinaw na tumibok ito at lumabas na ang tamod na hinihintay nilang dalawa. Tumirik ang mga mata ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi parin ito tumigil sa pagbaba at pagtaas ng kanyang mga kamay. 

Isang nakakamatay na katahimikan ang pumalibot sa kanilang dalawa. 

Walang nagsalita at gumalaw sa kanilang dalawa. Munting mga ungol nalang ng babae sa video ang naririnig. 

Gusto ni Jongin na lamunin nalang siya ng sahig. Hindi parin siya makapaniwala sa mga nangyari sa pagitan ng isang oras. 

At ang malala sa lahat ay nagustuhan pa niya ito. Gusto na niyang tumalon sa taas ng bahay nila Chanyeol kaso naalala niyang hanggang second floor lang pala sila. 

Tumigil ang mga ingay ng babae ng dagliang isinarado ni Chanyeol ang laptop. Inabutan niya ng mga tissue si Jongin, nakangiti nang maluwag. “Oh diba, bro? Sabi ko sayo stress reliever ‘to, eh.” Bumukas si Chanyeol ng panibagong bote ng beer, walang malay na nakatunganga lang si Jongin sa kanya. 

_Stress reliever?! Aba’y gago ‘to ah!_ Mas lalo pa ngang na-stress si Jongin pagkatapos ng lahat na nangyari. Tapos parang wala lang kay Chanyeol ang lahat. Sana talaga pinili nalang niyang maghugas ng pinggan. 

 

☼☼

 

 _thanks dude. mas ginanahan na akong magaral at magedit nung thesis. gusto mo same time next week? ikaw pa pumili ng video kung gusto mo._

Taas-kilay na binura ni Jongin ang text message ni Chanyeol. Umagang-umaga maalala niya na naman ang nangyari kagabi. Napagisip-isip ni Jongin na wag pumasok ngayon ngunit paniguradong papatay ng tao si Kyungsoo kapag ginawa niya iyon. Kinaladkad ni Jongin ang sarili niya papuntang banyo. 

_Mahal ang tuition kailangan mong pumasok mahal ang tuition kailangan mong pumasok mahal ang tuition kailangan mong pumasok mahal ang tuition kailangan mong pumasok mahal ang tuition kailangan mong pumasok_

Pinatuloy-tuloy ni Jongin ang pagbigkas ng kanyang mantra hanggang sa pagdating niya sa school. 

Pasalamat nalang talaga siya at malayo-layo ang building nilang dalawa. Mas titiisin pa ni Jongin na marinig ang mga tilaok ni Baekhyun kaysa makasalubong si Chanyeol. Paginiisip niya yung lalaki ay hindi niya maiwasang mandiri sa sarili niya. 

Bumili ng sandwich si Jongin sa 7/11 para mabilis na makakain. Gusto niyang kumain ng kanin kaso _vulnerable_ siya kay Chanyeol kapag lumabas pa siya. Susulitin niya nalang itong—

— “Bro!” 

“Ay titi ng palaka!” 

Nagmura si Jongin sa isip-isipan niya ng maramdamang nakaakbay na sa kanya si Chanyeol. 

“Kadiri.” Nanuot ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “Lunch mo na diba? Sabay na tayo kila Kyungsoo at Baek.”

Kung nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na naninigas at namamanhid na si Jongin sa pagkaka-akbay niya, hindi niya ito sinabi. “Umm… uh…” Pinakita niya ang hawak-hawak niyang sandwich. “Kakain sana ako magisa, eh. Sige. Bye.” 

“Teka nga, wait.” Dinukot ni Chanyeol ang kwelyo niya at napatigil si Jongin sa pagtakbo papaalis. “Kailan ka pa kumain ng sandwich? Boy Kanin ka, ah. Nako, Jongin, wag ako.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nang inagaw sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang pagkain at ipinamigay ito sa pinakamalapit na batang namamalimos. 

“Tangina, Chanyeol! Mahal rin yun, ah!” protesta ni Jongin. Itinulak niya si Chanyeol ng malakas. “Puta, bayaran mo yon!” Sa di malaman na kadahilanan, kumulo kaagad ang dugo ni Jongin. Bakit pa kasi kailangan niya pang makita si Chanyeol ngayong araw?

“Bro, chill!” awat sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Mas lalong kinainis ni Jongin na nakangiti parin ito na parang hindi siya sine-seryoso. “Gusto kasi kitang ilibre. Sorry, medyo may pagka-asshole nga yung ginawa ko. Anyway, tara? Naghihihintay na sila Baek.”

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol bago pa siya makasagot. Ang nagawa nalang niya ay magbuntong-hininga. 

Ano bang nagawa niyang masama para maparusahan ng ganito? Kinulam na ata siya ng mga ate niya. 

Dumiretso sila sa isa sa mga paborito nilang kainan na nagbebenta ng shawarma. Labas palang rinig na rinig na ang boses ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo na sila ni Kyungsoo sa isang lamesa, nagtatalo na naman. 

“Si Jongdae ang bottom sa kanila!”

“Di ako makapaniwala na pinaguusapan natin ‘to. Ayokong pinaguusapan ang sexual lives ng iba pero ayokong magbulag-bulagan rin sa katangahan mo. Nakita mo ba si Jongdae? Sunod-sunuran niya lang si Minseok.”

“Ang siga siga ni Minseok, please, babe. Umorder nalang tayo.” 

“Ikaw naman ang nagsimula. Obsessed na obsessed ka sa dick ni Jongdae.” 

“I hate you. Kailangan mo pang i-anunsyo sa lahat ng tao—” Sumarado kaagad ang bunganga ni Baekhyun nang makitang paparating sila Chanyeol at Jongin. 

“Siguradong matutuwa si Jongdae na iniisip mo titi niya habang kasama mo boyfriend mo, Baek,” sabi ni Chanyeol. 

_Oh god, get me out of here,_ bulong ni Jongin sa sarili niya. 

“Wow naman. Kaya na ni Park Chanyeol sabihin ang “titi” ng ibang lalaki nang hindi nasusuka at dumudukot ng pinakamalapit na babae para lang mapatunayan ang _straightness_ niya,” laban ni Baekhyun at hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na mapangisi sa narinig. Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang tenga ni Baekhyun. Nagtinginan nalang sila Jongin at Kyungsoo, sanay na sa kakulitan ng dalawa. 

Maya maya ay umorder na sila. Nilibre siya ni Chanyeol ng shawarma na may kasamang dalawang kanin. Hindi naman yun nakalampas kila Baekhyun. 

“Di mo naman sinabing manlilibre ka pala. Sige, sagot mo na yung extra rice ko,” wika ni Baekhyun. 

“Si Jongin lang lilibre ko ngayon. At yang extra rice mo magiging lima pa yan kaya wag na.” Inirapan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Wow, anong okasyon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakapatong ang baba sa kanyang palad. “Birthday mo?”

“Hindi, ah. At magkalapit lang birthday natin, nakalimutan mo agad.” Medyo nasaktan ng onti si Jongin. 

“Pinagtitripan lang kita.”

Dikit ng dikit si Chanyeol kay Jongin kaya hindi ito nakasagot agad. Naaabala siya kung paano pati ang tuhod nito ay sumasagi sa kanya. At kung paano niya nasisinghot ang mamahalin nitong pabango kahit napakalakas ng amoy ng shawarma. 

“Dahil gusto niyong malaman…” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang mayonnaise mula sa isang lamesa. “...nagbonding kami ni Jongin kagabi. And, y’know, mga pare. Yung bond namin na-strengthen pa. Diba, bro?” Pilit na ngumiti si Jongin nang akbayan na naman siya ni Chanyeol kasama ang pagpisil na ginawa nito pagkatapos. 

Nandiri kaagad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “I’m scared.”

Siniko ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa tiyan at napahiyaw ito ng malakas. Kinurot naman ni Chanyeol ang hita niya kaya’t napasigaw at mura rin siya. 

Nagkatinginan sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. 

“Ang sweet niyo namang dalawa,” asar ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na parang nanghahamon. 

Subalit humalakhak lang si Chanyeol at kinurot naman ngayon ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Bagay ba kami?” 

“Tumigil ka na ha!” sigaw ni Jongin, nakahawak sa namumulang pisngi. 

Napasimangot si Baekhyun. “ _What the fuck?_ Ikaw ba talaga si Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol na malamang sa malamang ay binugbog na ako kasi inaakusahan ko siyang “bakla”. Tama ka nga, Soo.” Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang kasintahan at ginaya ang ekspresyon nito. “Nakakatakot nga.”

Dumating na ang pagkain nila. Sumubo na kaagad si Jongin para mabilis siyang matapos. Mamaya niya nalang aabalahin kung sakaling sumakit tiyan niya. 

“Sabi ko nga sa inyo guys. I’m a changed man now.” Tinapik ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa pagitan ng sunod-sunod niyang pagsubo. Muntik ng mabilaukan si Jongin. “Hoy! Dahan-dahan lang. Order pa kita isa? Mukhang gutom ka, eh.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at umiling siya. “May pupuntahan pa ako! Wag na!”

“Okay?” Unti-unti ng nakakaramdam si Chanyeol na may kakaiba kay Jongin. 

“Hoy, lumalamon na naman kayo!” Nagsilingunan sila sa malakas na boses na biglang sumingit sa kanilang sa usapan. Pumasok si Jongdae sa loob ng kainan at inilapag sa isang upuan ang kanyang bag. 

“Ba’t ka nandito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bagong dating. 

Nanliit ang mga mata ni Jongdae. “Huh? Tinext ako ni Baekhyun. Punta raw ako rito.” 

Lahat sila tumingin kay Baekhyun, humihingi ng sagot. Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun. “Feeling ko kasi di ako makakatulog hangga’t di ko nalalaman ang sagot. Top ka ba or bottom?”

Lahat sila napanganga habang tinakpan na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha ng kanyang mga kamay. Doon na nakita ni Jongin ang pagkakataon. Tumayo siya at inako si Jongdae sa balikat. “Oo nga pala, may pupuntahan pa kami ni Jongdae. I’m sure malalaman mo rin ang sagot diyan next time. Bye!”

“A—a—ano?” nauutal na sabi ni Jongdae. Muntik pa niyang makalimutang dalhin ang bag niya. 

“Kung hindi ka makiki-ride, sasabihin ko kay Minseok na itinapon mo lang ang gawa niyang birthday cake para sayo at ipinalabas mo lang na may nagnakaw,” dali daling ibinulong ni Jongin kay Jongdae. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae. Hindi makapaniwala. 

“You wouldn’t—”

“—Talaga bang hindi ko gagawin, Jongdae? Do you really think that?” Nang makita niyang napatameme niya ang kanyang bestfriend ay ngumiti si Jongin at kumaway sa mga natitira niyang kaibigan na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanila na parang tinubuan sila ng isa pang ulo. “Sige, guys. Malelate na kami. Salamat, Chanyeol.” 

Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa at hinatak si Jongdae papalabas ng kainan. Narinig nalang niya nang bahagya ang malakas na boses ni Chanyeol. “Ayan kasi! Weird niyong dalawa! Umalis tuloy yung tao!” 

Pumasok silang dalawa ni Jongdae sa pinakamalapit na 7-11. Walang imik si Jongin nang iniwan niya si Jongdae at pumunta sa counter para umorder ng dalawang hot coffee. 

“Seriously? Ba’t hindi nalang sa Starbucks?” reklamo ni Jongdae habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawang basong ibinili ni Jongin para sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Tumigil ka. Kala mo may pera ako?” Hinalo ni Jongin ang kanyang kape, nakasalumbaba. 

“Tsk. Bakit? Ano problema?” Umilalim si Jongdae para pumantay sa mga mata ni Jongin. 

“Oh? Pano mo nalamang may problema ako?” 

“Wow ha. E kasi nakasalumbaba ka at kanina pa nakanguso? Ginagamit mo lang naman yang panakot na birthday cake ni Minseok tuwing emergencies. So, ano nga? May klase pa ako ng 1, kaya kung ak—”

“—Nag-jakol kaming dalawa ni Chanyeol.”

Halos masamid si Jongdae sa iniinom niyang kape. Umubo siya sa likod ng kanyang mga kamay, habang dilat na dilat ang kanyang mga mata. “Ano? Pakiulit nga. Namali ata ako ng rinig.”

“Nasabi ko na. Ayoko na ulitin. Saka hindi ako ang may pakana, okay!” Ibinagsak ni Jongin ang isang kamay sa lamesa. “Yung demonyo na yun ang nagplano ng lahat. Tinake advantage niya ang kapaguran at kalibugan ko!” 

“Okay, wait lang, Jongin. Wag naman masyadong malakas.” Tumingin sa kaliwa’t kanan si Jongdae. “Ano bang nangyari?”

At ikinuwento na nga ni Jongin ang mga pangyayari kagabi. Wala siyang iniwan na detalye, maliban nalang sa buong eksena kasama ang bote ng alak. May dignidad paring natitira si Jongin, at alam niyang may ipapang-tapat na si Jongdae sa tinapon niyang cake kapag nalaman niya ito. Mga ilang beses uling nasamid si Jongdae sa mga ikinuwento niya. 

At sa huli, tumawa ito ng napakalakas. Ngumuso si Jongin. “Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko. Ayokong ma-weirdohan sa kanya kasi parang best friend ko na rin siya. Anong gagawin ko, Jongdae?”

Pinunasan ni Jongdae ang kanyang bunganga gamit ang tissue, pero ginagawa niya lang ito para pigilan ang sarili na tumawa. Umubo uli siya at nag-seryoso ng mukha. “Jongin, wag ka magalala. Normal lang naman yung reaksyon mo. Actually, mild pa nga lang yan e. Kung straight ako malamang sinuntok ko na yun as soon as soon as narinig ko binabalak niya. Ang hindi normal ay yung reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Bakit umaasta siya na parang hindi _weird_ ang ginawa niyo? Well, weird for two straight guys anyway. Seriously. Ano ‘to, defense mechanism niya?”

“Eh, what if kung—”

“—Wait…” tigil sa kanya ni Jongdae. “What if gay nga siya?” 

“What _if_ sana hindi nalang kita dinala dito? Tumigil ka nga! Yun? Gay? Pfft.” Inikot ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata. Malabo. “Alam mo naman pag-tingin nun sa mga bakla last sem.”

“Ano ka ba. Kung sino pa yang mga homophobic, sila pa yang mga tago.” Inubos na ni Jongdae ang kape. Pagkatapos, hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay ni Jongin. “Jongin. Umamin ka ha. Pagkatapos ba ng insidente kagabi, sa tingin mo, may pagtingin ka kahit kaunti kay Chanyeol?”

Kumawala si Jongin kay Jongdae at binatukan ito. “Gago ka ba? Ako? Chanyeol? Mukhang kailangan kong kausapin yung cashier at kung ano ano na ata pinaglalalagay diyan sa kape mo.” Kinilabutan si Jongin. 

“Simpleng sagot lang naman hinihingi ko. Defensive mo naman diyan sa _Fap Buddy_ mo. Pero mabuti naman at wala kang feelings. Mahirap na.”

“Wala talaga, leche!” 

 

☼☼

 

Simula noon, panay dikit na sa kanya si Chanyeol. Kahit saan, silang dalawa ang magkasama. Unti-unting nawawala ang pagkailang ni Jongin kay Chanyeol at natuto siyang muli na tumawa kapag magkasama na sila. Pati paghatid sa kanyang mga klase ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya, kahit dati naman hindi sila ganoon. Kailangan sabay rin sila palagi kumain, kung hindi magtatampo si Chanyeol. Paminsan-minsan inaaya siya ni Chanyeol na humiwalay sa tropa at kumain na silang dalawa lang. 

Hindi naman nakakaramdam ng iba si Jongin doon. Mukhang tama nga ang sinabi ni Chanyeol na mas lumakas ang pagsasamahan nila. Hindi naman siya maka-reklamo dahil natutuwa siya sa atensyon na binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

Pati ang iba nilang kasama at kakilala ay nakakapansin sa mga nangyayari. Umabot sa punto na si Jongin na ang pinagta-tanungan kung nakita ba niya si Chanyeol o kung nasaan ba si Chanyeol. Inaasahan nilang alam lagi ni Jongin kung nasaan ang kaibigan niya. Inaasar pa ni Kyungsoo na mukhang pinalitan na niya si Jongdae para kay Chanyeol. 

“I’m offended,” sabi ni Jongdae nang makarating ito sa kanya. 

Dumating ang _hell week_. Tadtad ng assignments at projects si Jongin. Wala na siyang oras para gumimik at mag-online sa social media. Laging naka-airplane mode ang phone niya para walang umistorbo. Isang linggo silang hindi nagsama ni Chanyeol. Paniguradong busy rin ito sa mga sariling deadline.

Napaisip isip si Jongin. Ano nga ba ang meron sila? At bakit hindi na siya kinikilabutan katulad ng dati? Nabulag na ba siya?

Hindi nakatiis si Jongin at sa pangapat na araw ay binuksan niya ang kanyang Messenger. Dagsa ang mga messages, dose galing kay “Master”. Pinalitan ni Chanyeol ang kanilang nicknames sa isa’t isa sa app, at napunta kay Jongin ang “Slave.” Hinayaan nalang ni Jongin kasi for some reason natuwa naman siya kahit papano. 

_uy, oh. online siya._

 _HELLO_

 _kamusta? ilang araw ka rin nawala ah_

 _BUSY AKO EH BAKIT BA_

 _haha wala lang_

 _MISS MO KO? :P_

 _baka. hahahaha._

Hinayaan na muna ni Jongin ang sarili niyang magpahinga at mag-aliw-aliw sa paguusap nila ni Chanyeol. Hanggang sa gumabi na at nagaaway parin sila kung mas pumangit ang Spongebob Squarepants pagkatapos ng Season 3. 

_laki naman ng galit mo sa mga bagong episodes. ok naman sila ah._

 _EWAN KO SAYO. NAKA-CLOUD NA NG HELL WEEK YANG JUDGMENT MO_

 _u right. kailangan ko na naman ata ng stress reliever. haha if u know what i mean lol ;)_

 _……… UMUULAN BA DYAN?_

Napasampal sa sarili si Jongin. Sa sobrang kaba niya dahil ibinalik na naman ni Chanyeol ang insidente na yon ay napa-type nalang siya ng kung anu-ano para maiba ang pinaguusapan. Pagkatapos ay hindi na nagreply si Chanyeol. Sinubukan naman ni Jongin na wag malungkot at kailangan niya namang bumalik sa kanyang ginagawa. 

Tumunog ang doorbell nila. “Ate! Yung gate!” sigaw ni Jongin mula sa kanyang kwarto. “Baka si mama yan!” Bumangon si Jongin sa kama at sumilip sa bintana. Laking gulat niya ng makita ang dambuhalang si Chanyeol ay nasa tapat ng kanilang gate. Napasingap siya. 

Dali-dali siyang lumabas ng kwarto at pinigilan ang kanyang ate na bumababa sa hagdan. “Nevermind. Hindi si mama yon,” sabi ni Jongin sa kanyang ate. “Alis nga!”

Naghahabol ng hininga si Jongin nang makarating siya sa harapan ng gate. Nakangiti sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Anong ginagawa mo rito?” tanong niya, at nararamdaman niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. 

“Ayaw mo? Natapos ko na kasi mga gagawin ko. Kaya naisip ko na tulungan ka naman. Sweet diba?”

“Uhhh…” Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin. Nakakagulat naman kasi na biglang nandito si Chanyeol. Kani-kanina lang magkausap sila. Bumalik sa isipan niya ang huling message ni Chanyeol. Tungkol sa _stress reliever_. Napadilat si Jongin. “A—ah, kaso late na ah! May pasok tayong dalawa bukas! So kung ako sayo uuwi na ako, bye!” Mabilis na lumukso si Jongin papaloob at isasara na sana niya ang gate nang tinigil siya ni Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng pagtaas ng kanyang kamay. 

Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol ang isang bag na plastik. “May dala ako. Krispy Kreme. Ayaw mo ba talaga?” tukso nito. “Alam kong kanina ka pa hindi kumakain.”

Napangiti naman si Jongin sabay kuha ng mga donut. Paano nalaman ni Chanyeol na mahina siya sa donuts? “Sige na nga. Pasok ka na. Wag ka lang maingay kasi papalayasin ka ng ate ko.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dahan-dahan silang umakyat at pumasok sa kwarto ni Jongin. Sinipa ni Jongin ang mga kumakalat na papel at pinaupo si Chanyeol sa kama niyang sana lang ay hindi pa nangangamoy. Hinati nilang dalawa ang dala dalang donuts at nagsimulang kumain. Nagpatugtog si Chanyeol ng kanta sa kanyang phone at sinabayan ito. 

“Uy, salamat, ah,” sabi ni Jongin habang nasa pangapat na niyang donut. “Di ko narealize na gutom na pala ako.”

Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagsabay sa kanta. “Sige lang.”

Napunta ang kanilang usapan si Minseok at Jongdae. Nagbabalak si Minseok na i-sorpresa si Jongdae para sa nalalapit nilang anniversary pero hindi alam ni Minseok kung papano. Dahil na rin sa kakulangan nito sa trabaho kaya’t gipit sa pera’t nanghihingi nalang ng ibang ideya kila Chanyeol at Jongin. 

“Hindi naman materialistic si Jongdae diba? After all, nag-boyfriend siya ng unemployed,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Binato siya ni Jongin ng isang unan. 

“Ang rude mo. Romantic si Jongdae so kahit anong effort ni Minseok matutuwa naman yun. Kahit yung mga pang-high school.”

“Sorry,” tawa nito. “Pero ang cute nga nila, eh. Ang tagal na rin nila. Dati naiilang talaga ako pag kasama natin silang dalawa. Ewan ko ba.” Yumuko si Chanyeol, mga matang nahihiyang tumingin kay Jongin. 

Huminga ng maluwag si Jongin. “Nagbago ka naman na eh. That’s what you said, at least.”

Hinayaan ni Chanyeol ang sarili na bumagsak sa kama at napatingin siya sa kisame. “I still feel like a jerk tuwing naalala ko yung ginawa ko kay Baekhyun. I mean, hindi naman niya kasalanan kung may mga siraulong nagedit ng picture na ‘yon.” Tumigil ng sandali si Chanyeol na parang may bago siyang naisip. “Jongin.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry nga pala tungkol dun sa ginawa ko sayo gamit yung bote ng alak.”

Muntik ng mabilaukan si Jongin sa paglamon niya ng panganim niyang donut. _PUTANGINA. BAKIT, LORD? BAKIT?_ Todo mura si Jongin sa isip-isip niya habang ubo siya ng ubo.

“Okay ka lang?”

Tumango-tango si Jongin kasi di pa siya makapagsalita. Naniwala naman sa kaniya si Chanyeol.

“Hindi, kasi… _y’know_ wala ako sa tamang pagi-isip nun,” tuloy ni Chanyeol. Mukhang hindi niya nga talaga nararamdaman ang kagustuhan ni Jongin na sakalin siya noong mga oras na iyon. Umupo uli si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Jongin. Kitang-kita sa mga mata niyang nagsisisi talaga siya. Napa-atras si Jongin. “Salamat kasi hanggang ngayon di mo parin ako sinusuntok dahil doon.” 

Kung alam lang ni Chanyeol kung gaano gusto ni Jongin na ibahin iyon. Nanginig ang mga mata ni Jongin nang lalo pang lumapit si Chanyeol, pero hindi na nakatingin ang kaibigan niya sa kanyang mga mata kung hindi sa isang bagay na mas mababa. 

“W—wag kang magalala, nakalimutan ko naman na iyon, eh.” Napalunok si Jongin pero sa hindi malamang kadahilanan ay hindi magawang umiwas. 

“May ano ka… uh… dumi sa tabi,” turo ni Chanyeol sa bandang pisngi ni Jongin.

Binitawan ni Jongin ang pigil niyang hininga. Yun lang pala. Nilabas ni Jongin ang kanyang dila at kinapa-kapa ang gilid ng kanyang mga labi gamit nito. “Okay na?”

“Tanga. Dito oh.” Dumapo ang malaking kamay ni Chanyeol sa pisngi ni Jongin. Nanigas si Jongin sa kanyang pagkakaupo. Napansin niyang hindi lang siya ang napirme. 

“Alam mo…” Naging kakaiba na naman ang boses ni Chanyeol. “...curious talaga ako sa isang bagay, eh.”

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. At sa pagkakataong iyon, iisa lang ang naramdaman nila—na gusto nila ang isa’t isa. 

Pinangunahan na siya ni Jongin, hindi na napigilan ang sarili. Nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Tila nawala si Jongin sa realidad at hinayaan ang kanyang mga kamay na himasin ang likod ng ulo ni Chanyeol. Unang gumalaw ang mga labi ni Chanyeol, sabik na sabik at mainit. 

Halos hindi maramdaman ni Jongin na dumakma ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa kanyang tagiliran at ikinarga siya para maayos ang kanilang posisyon sa kama. 

Panandaliang tumigil si Chanyeol para huminga. “Ang...ang weird. Shit.”

“Tangina, shut up.” At muling hinila ni Jongin si Chanyeol. Ang muntiang dampi ng mga labi ay naging mapusok. Umungol si Chanyeol, isang tunog na dumiretso sa kailaliman ni Jongin. Hindi nakakatulong na The Weeknd pa ang tumutugtog sa phone ni Chanyeol. 

Gusto sanang ipasok ni Jongin ang kanyang dila kaso naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol.

Sa sandaling pagtama ng kanilang dila ay tilay may bumuhos na malamig na tubig sa ulo ni Jongin. Ang mga kamay na kanina lang ay nasa likod ni Chanyeol ay ngayon na tumutulak papalayo sa kaniya. Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol, nagtataka kung bakit biglang naging ganito si Jongin. 

Pero abala si Jongin sa pagsasampal sa sarili niya sa kanyang isipan. Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol. Nagpalitan sila ng laway. _Park Chanyeol_ na isang lalaki ay ang pinakaunang halik ni Jongin sa kanyang malungkot na buhay. 

Pagkatingin ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan ay nakita niyang pati ito ay hindi makapaniwala sa sitwasyon na nangyari. “Sorry. Sorry talaga, Jongin. Please, wag kang magalit sakin. Di...di ko alam ang nangyari.”

Parang may pumipisil sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Wag kang mag-sorry. Ako naman nauna.” Walang balak tumigil ang puso ni Jongin sa pagtibok ng mabilis. Hanggang ngayon ay natitikman parin niya sa kanyang mga labi ang lasa ng huling doughnut na kinain ni Chanyeol.

Madaliang nag-kumot si Jongin at tumalikod kay Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang ipakita na nanigas pa siya sa ginawa nila. Nakakahiya na. 

Narinig nalang ni Jongin na nagligpit na si Chanyeol ng kanyang mga gamit at umalis ng kwarto ng walang pasabi. Naiintindihan naman niya. 

Matagal na ikinulong ni Jongin ang sarili sa banyo. Inalabas ang dapat ilabas. Pero _putanginga_ talaga na si Chanyeol lang ang nasa isip-isipan niya hanggang sa huli. Kapag naaalala niya ang ginawa nila, hindi niya mapigilan. Tinatayuan uli siya. 

 

☼☼

 

Kung dati sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay nag-iwasan dahil lang sa isang larawan at umasta na parang wala silang pinagsamahan, iba na ngayon. Kinuha na ni Jongin ang posisyon ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi niya alam kung napapansin ng iba pero simula noon ay hindi na sila uli nagkausap at nagkasalubong. Siguro dahil na rin talagang iniiwasan ni Jongin na mapadpad sa kung nasaan man si Chanyeol. 

“Syempre, napapansin namin, baliw,” hirit ni Jongdae isang araw. “Pero di na ako magtatanong hangga’t di ka ready. Buti nalang ako ang bestfriend mo at hindi si Baekhyun. For sure, ngayon, tinatadtad ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng sandamakmak na mga tanong.” 

Natapos na rin ang _hell week_ at sa kaawaan ng Diyos ay napasa naman ni Jongin ang lahat. Diyos na nagngangalang Kyungsoo Do dahil ang kaibigan lang naman niya ang tumulong para mawala ang kanyang sakit na katamaran. 

Subalit may hinihinging kapalit si Kyungsoo.

“Burger King na naman? Hindi ka ba nagsasawa rito?” inis na tanong ni Jongin habang padabog na nilagay ang bag sa isang katabing upuan. 

“Manlilibre ka lang kaya wag kang mag-reklamo.” Sinusuri nang mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang menu. “So, papahirapan ba kita today?”

“Ugh. Please wag yung mamahalin.” Ngumuso si Jongin. “Dapat kasi kasama si Jongdae, eh. Mas maraming pera yun.”

“Diba sabi ko tayong dalawa lang?” Tinuro na ni Kyungsoo ang mga gusto niya. Ang _mga_ gusto niya. 

Dumilim ang paningin ni Jongin. “Crush mo ata ako, eh,” biro niya. 

“Mandiri ka nga. Go. Order na.”

Bumalik si Jongin kasama ang mga tatlong pirasong burgers, fries, onion rings at iced tea. Naawa si Kyungsoo ng onti kay Jongin at pinagbigyan itong kunin ang isang kapirasong french fry. Sinimangutan siya ni Jongin at tinipid ang french fry, kinagat-kagat ng maliit. “Wag kang umangal. Kung si Baekhyun kasama mo hindi ka bibigyan ng kahit ano ‘non.”

“Hah. As if ganon ako katanga para ilibre si Baekhyun ng pagkain.” Nanliit ang mga mata ni Jongin, mapaghinala. “So, ano? Anong dahilan mo at bakit—”

“—Sige, I’ll get straight to the point. Anong nangyari sa inyo ni Chanyeol?”

Umikot ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Sabi na nga ba, eh. Obvious ba na may namamagitan samin?” Sa oras na narinig niya ang mga huli niyang sinabi ay nagsisi kaagad siya. “Ay, namamagitan, ang puta. I mean, na may _alitan_ kami.” 

“Okay… idi-disregard ko ang Freudian Slip mo pero sagutin mo na yung tanong ko.”

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin ng ilang beses. Pinandilatan niya si Kyungsoo pagkatapos, na ikinakaba naman ng kaibigan niya. “Alam mo kasi ganito yan, eh! Ang gulo gulo niya. At ang gulo gulo ko rin! Di naman namamalayan ang mga nagagawa naming dalawa yung mga pinag-gagawa namin. Di ko naman kasalanan na masyadong mabilis yung mga nangyayari. Ang _impulsive_ niya. Oh wait, I shouldn’t say that kasi ako naman ang humalik sa kanya. Mukhang ginusto niya rin kasi! Nako, kasalanan niya at ng bote niya ang laha—” Napasampal si Jongin sa bunganga niya gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. “Wait—nagkakamali ka ng iniisip! Ibang tao yung tinutukoy ko!”

Pero walang imik si Kyungsoo ng nilapag niya ang kanyang kinakain at tumingin nang masinsinan kay Jongin. Pinagpawisan si Jongin sa tindi ng pagkakatingin ng taong nasa harap niya. “Sa tingin mo bago sakin ang lahat ng ‘to? Well, di ko alam na nandoon na pala kayo sa momol stage at—”

“— _Please don’t call it that_.” 

“—at ayaw ko ng isipin pa kung anong ibig sabihin mo sa “bote”.” 

Sinalpak ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa lamesa nang paulit-ulit, na nagresulta ng ibang kumakain na mapatingin sa kanila. “Soo, please. Wag mong sasabihin kay Baekhyun. Ang laki laki ng bunganga ‘nun.” 

“Ba’t ko naman sasabihin? Wala naman akong paki?” Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang straw ng kanyang iced tea. “Gusto ko lang malaman kasi hindi mapakali ‘tong si Baekhyun at ako ang inaabala kung ano daw ang nangyari sa inyo. Baliw na baliw na nga yun sa inyo, may _ship_ name pa nga kayo sa kanya.”

“Nakakairita ha!” Inilapit ni Jongin ang upuan niya. “So…” bulong niya. “Ano yung ship name?”

Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Wag mo nang alamin. At makaka-sigurado kang wala akong sasabihin sa kanya. Sasabihin ko nalang na busy lang kayo para sa isa’t isa. Oo nga pala, tuloy ka kila Jongdae sa Linggo?”

Dahil natapos na ang lahat ng kanilang mga gawain, nagyaya si Minseok na magsalu-salo at uminom sa bahay ni Jongdae. Isa na ring pagdiriwang dahil malapit na rin ang anniversary ng dalawa. Nagbabalak sana si Jongin na hindi sumama, kaso hindi siya tatantanan nila Jongdae at Baekhyun. At isa pa, paniguardong darating si Chanyeol. Pero napagisip-isip rin niya dapat na niyang itigil ang asal niyang parang bata. Hindi naman dapat siya umiiwas. Dapat gayahin niya si Kyungsoo na walang paki. 

“Ewan,” sagot ni Jongin. 

“Sa totoo lang ayaw kong sumama dahil kilala mo naman ako, ayaw ko sa mga ganyan. Tapos malapit na rin ang defense nila Baekhyun. Pero, _what the hell,_ ” pagkibit-balikat ni Kyungsoo. “We all deserve the break.” Tumunog ang phone ni Kyungsoo na nasa mesa. Binuksan niya ito at binasa ang message. “Hinahanap na ako ni Baekhyun. Mukhang nagka… _alitan_ rin sila ni Chanyeol. Ay, oo nga pala, bago ko makalimutan. Kailangan mong malaman na may bago na namang _target_ si Chanyeol.” 

“Huh?” 

“May babae na lagi niyang kasama buong linggo. Isa rin atang Computer student, sabi ng aking anonymous informer—”

“—Si Baekhyun.”

“—Para namang may iba pa. Tumayo ka na diyan. Umalis na tayo.” 

Mabagal na naglakad si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo sa pagalis nila ng Burger King, malalim ang iniisip. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero biglang sumama ang loob niya at parang gusto niyang sipain si Kyungsoo na nasa harap niya. 

Kailangan ni Jongin ng mas maraming impormasyon tungkol sa babaeng ito. Si Baekhyun ang malinaw na sagot sa kanyang mga problema pero problema ang kadaldalan niya. Napatigil si Jongin sa paglalakad. Bakit ba desidido siyang imbestigahan ang babaeng ito? Dapat wala siyang pakialam. Eh ano naman kung mayroong bago si Chanyeol? Para namang mayroon talagang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin. 

Pero hindi… bumabagabag talaga sa utak niya ang tanong _“SINO BA YANG MANGAAGAW NA YAN?”_. 

Hindi pala si Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang saktan, kung hindi ang sarili niya. 

Subalit may isa pang paraan para makuha niya ang impormasyon niya. Ang pinakamabisa niyang sandata. 

 

☼☼

 

 _HI JONGDAE BESTFRIEND_

 _Anong kailangan mo Jongin_

 _MAY NABALITAAN AKO_

 _Pls get to the point alrdy inaantok na ako_

 _ALAM MO YUNG BAGONG TARGET NI CHANYEOL?_

Ibinaon ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa unan. _Very subtle, Jongin,_ sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

_Ah. Oo. Don’t think na hindi ko alam ang ginagawa mo tho_

 _WHAT SABIHIN MO NALANG PARA KANG GAGO_

 _Harsh._

Pero bumigay rin si Jongdae dahil mahina siya kay Jongin. Joy daw ang pangalan. 4th year at katulad ni Chanyeol, na artistahin at kilala sa kanilang building. Biglaan daw ang pagsasama ng dalawa. Dati daw si Joy lang ang naghahabol kay Chanyeol. 

_Okay tama na abt kay fuckboy chanyeol. Sasama ka sa linggo ha_

 _OKAY FINE_

Pero kahinaan rin ni Jongin si Jongdae, kaya hindi niya rin talagang maiwasang pumayag. 

 

☼☼

 

“Para kay Jongdae at Minseok! Lalo na kay Minseok na hanggang ngayon ay kaya paring i-tolerate si Jongdae!” 

Nag-cheers sila na sinundan namanng halakhakan. Ininom ni Jongin nang isang tungga ang nasa baso pagkatapos pinunasan ang bulang natira sa kanyang mga labi. Tumatawa parin si Baekhyun hanggang ngayon sa sarili niyang biro, nakahiga sa sofa. 

“Wait, ba’t niyo ininom kaagad?!” sigaw ni Minseok sabay puno uli sa baso ni Jongin. “Hindi pa tayo tapos tumagay.”

“Bakit? May iba pa bang rason para mag-celebrate? Nagbreak na kayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun sabay tawa uli ng malakas. Napasimangot si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero mas lalo siyang nabubwisit kay Baekhyun ngayong araw. 

“Seriously? Lasing ka na ba kaagad?” Napa-tsk si Jongdae at napatingin sa kusina. “Kyungsoo, bilisan mo diyan at yung boyfriend mo maglulupasay na dito!” tawag niya kay Kyungsoo na abala sa pagluto sa kusina. 

Umubo si Minseok at bumalik ang atensyon ng lahat sa kanya. “Makinig kayong lahat. May importante akong sasabihin.” Seryosong seryoso ang mukha ni Minseok na pati si Baekhyun ay napaupo ng maayos. Nakita ni Jongin na nanlaki ng onti ang mga mata ni Jongdae. “Guys… Jongdae… nakahanap na ako ng trabaho!” 

“Oh my god!”

“Yun lang?!”

“Wow, congrats, bro.”

Sabay sabay silang nagsalita pero nauna si Jongdae na agawin ang atensyon ni Minseok nang yakapin niya ito. Abot-langit ang ngiti ni Jongdae. “Eto ba yung sinasabi mong surprise sakin? Na hindi na kita trophy wife?” Suminghot siya. “Forget about flowers o gifts, ito na ata ang pinakamahalagang kaya mong mabigay sakin ngayong araw.” 

Yumuko si Jongin at itinago ang kanyang ngiti. Nangingay ulit si Baekhyun. “Wooooo, congrats pare at di ka na freeloader!” Tumayo si Baekhyun, iika-ikang naglakad papunta sa kanilang dalawa. Ininom niya ang isang baso habang tinatapik ang likod ni Minseok. “Seriously, congrats.”

Bumalik sa asaran ang tatlo pero lahat ng iyon ay lumabo sa pandinig ni Jongin. Kanina pa niya pinagmamasdan ang baso ng beer. Mga panglima na niya atang baso ito at himala na hindi pa siya masyadong nahihilo o nagsusuka. Di katulad ni Baekhyun na nasa pangalawang baso palang niya ay lasing na. 

Hindi pala-inom si Jongin. Espesyal lang talaga itong araw na ito lalo na’t kitang kita niya ang babaeng dala dala ni Chanyeol. Nakaakbay siya kay Joy, na totoo ngang maganda at artistahin, at nagbubulungan sila na parang may sariling mundo. Kung nasa tamang katayuan lang si Jongin ay siguro sinermonan na niya si Chanyeol. Na hindi maganda na basta basta lang siya magdadala ng bagong babae dahil para sa kanilang magkakaibigan lamang ang gabing ito. 

Ni wala ngang masyadong imik si Chanyeol dahil abala siya sa pagpapasaya sa kanyang babae. Lahat ng sulyap at hawak na ginagawa nila ay napansin ni Jongin. Pati si Kyungsoo nandiri na sa kanilang dalawa at kinulong nalang ang sarili niya sa kusina para magluto ng pulutan. 

Nagdaan ang ilang sandali at mas lasing na si Baekhyun. Pulang-pula na ang kanyang mukha at palahawak na siya. Muntikan na niyang mahalikan ang leeg ni Jongin nung tinanong niya kung ano ang pabango nito at sinabihan nalang siya ni Jongin na amoyin niya para malaman niya. Nagiging pasimuno na rin siya ng mga malilibog na usapan. 

Natutuwa naman si Jongdae, dahil kapag lasing si Baekhyun mas marami siyang tsansa na mag-record ng video kung sakaling may gagawin itong kakahiyan. Lasing na rin naman ng kaunti ang bestfriend niya, pansin ni Jongin, pero kahit ganoon ay hindi maingay si Jongdae. 

“Girl, alam mo na ba ‘tong kwento na ‘to?” Nakiupo si Baekhyun nang biglaan sa pagitan nila Chanyeol at Joy. Siya naman ang umakbay kay Joy. 

Umatras ng sandali si Joy. “Anong kwento?”

“Stop the video record. Feeling ko alam ko idadakdak nito,” utos ni Jongdae kay Minseok, na siya namang nakahawak sa isang phone at nakatutok kay Baekhyun. 

“Kita mo yung lalaking iyon?” Tinuro ni Baekhyun si Jongdae habang nakasara ang isang mata. “Nachupa ko na yan.” 

“Oh my god.” Itinakip ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha.

Inikot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga mata habang inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo mula sa kusina, pero napagdesisyunan niyang walang kwenta ang kinukwento ni Baekhyun kaya bumalik siya sa kanyang ginagawa. 

Natawa si Minseok. Subalit walang halong saya sa mukha ni Jongdae. “Baekhyun, pang-ilang kwento mo na ba ‘to? Sinabi mo na sa nanay ko, sa nanay mo, kinwento mo na sa lahat! Di ka ba magsasawa?”

“Please. Kukwento ko ‘to hanggang sa kasal niyong dalawa. Tsk. Pare!” tawag niya kay Minseok, itinaas ang kanyang baso ng alak. “Congrats uli ha! You the best! At ikaw na rin naman chumuchupa diyan kaya wag kag magagalit, okayyyyyy?” Sininok si Baekhyun sa bandang huli. 

“Freshmen pa tayo noon, Baek. Tigil na.”

“Well, crush ako ni totoy freshman Jongdae noon.”

“Hoy! Ikaw nagyayang mag-cr tayo!” 

“Ikaw naman ang nagpaluhod sakin!”

“Tumigil nga kayong dalawa!” Nanginig sila sa kabog ng boses ni Minseok. Huminga siya ng malalim. “Okay, go, continue,” sabi niya kay Baekhyun. 

“Seriously? Gusto mong marinig ‘to for the nth time?” Hindi makapaniwala si Jongdae. 

“Why not? Nakakatawa kaya. At tsaka gusto kong laging naririnig kung anong mga pinagagawa mo dahil lang nakipagbreak ako sayo dati.” Biglang nagkaroon ng war flashbacks si Jongin. Iyak ng iyak si Jongdae noong nakipaghiwalay si Minseok sa kanya. Pero isang buwan lang naman bago nagkabalikan muli sila. 

“Oo nga, continue mo. Na-intriga ako.” Nakangiti na si Joy kay Baekhyun. 

Pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang mga storya niyang kababalaghan habang ang kaya nalang magawa ni Jongdae ay isubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ni Minseok sa kahihiyan. “Nagulat nalang ako ng sinabunutan niya ang buhok ko. Sabi ko sa isip isip ko _’Ayyyy! Ang rough at sarap niya!’_. Pinasubo pa niya sakin ng buo. Well, hindi naman mahirap considering na maliit lang.” 

Kahit na ilang beses na nilang narinig, hindi parin mapigilan ng grupo na matawa maliban kay Jongdae. Todo tawa rin si Joy lalo na’t ngayon niya lang naririnig ito. Nangibabaw ang tawa ni Chanyeol, na siya namang nagpatigil sa halakhak ni Jongin. Hirap rin siyang iwasan ang lalaki, lalo na’t magkatabi lamang sila sa sofa. Ni isang sulyap hindi niya ibinigay kay Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang tignan ang lalaki. 

Nang maubos ang beer ay lumipat sila sa whiskey na dala dala ni Chanyeol. 

“Pasalamat talaga kay Chanyeol na sinama niya ako rito. Lagi niya kayong kinukwento sakin and wow, haha, talagang nakakatuwa nga kayong kasama.” Naiinis si Jongin na pati boses ni Joy mahinhin at mayumi. Iniwas niya ang kanyang tingin ng tumayo si Joy at lumuwag ang sofa. “CR lang ako ah. Saan ba?”

Tinuro ni Jongdae ang daan. Inikot-ikot ni Jongin ang yelo na nasa baso bago lagukin ang alak. Kay malas nga naman niya na sa kanya pa napunta ang responsibilidad para iabot kay Chanyeol ang baso. Dumighay si Jongin at sunod na nakaramdam ng sakit ng ulo. Tinitignan siya ng kakaiba ni Chanyeol. Doon natauhan si Jongin at iniabot ang baso sa kanya, na muntikan ng malaglag ng magkita ang mga daliri nila.

“Sorry,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Umiwas uli ng tingin si Jongin at nakita niyang pinapanood silang dalawa ni Jongdae na may di maunawaan na ekspresyon. 

Hindi parin tumitigil si Baekhyun sa kakadaldal. Bago na ang target niya ngayon. Malaswa ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang magtanong siya ng, “Alam mo, bilib talaga ako sayo. Paano mo na-iscore ang isang chicks na katulad ni Joy? So, masarap ba siya? Ano? Kwento ka naman.”

“Baekhyun, ano ba,” babala ni Jongdae at binato ito ng pinakamalapit na libro. “Di ka nakakatuwa.”

“Di tamang pinagsasalitaan ang babae ng ganyan,” tuloy ni Minseok at tsaka napapilit na ngiti si Chanyeol. “I’m sure na sweet si Joy at marami siyang magandang qualities na hindi lang nalilimit sa “kaseksihan” niya.” Pinandilatan niya si Baekhyun. “Umayos ka nga, Baekhyun.”

“Ako na ang nagsosorry para sa kanya,” biglang pasok ni Kyungsoo dala-dala ang dalawang plato ng nagiinit na Lechon Kawali. “Chanyeol, paki-tolerate nalang ang pagka-asal bata niya.” 

“Babe!” Hinatak ni Baekhyun ng malakas si Kyungsoo, na nagresulta sa pagkandong nito sa kanya. “Babe, namiss kita. Ang tagal mo!” Sinubsob ng isang lasing na Baekhyun ang kanyang ilong sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo. 

“Wag, may kiliti ako diyan!” 

Natawa uli sila. Huli na ng namalayan ni Jongin na kanina pa sumasanggi ang binti ni Chanyeol sa tuhod niya dahil sa kanyang kakatawa. Naalis ang saya sa mukha ni Jongin. 

Hindi na niya kaya. Kanina pa parang may pumupukpok sa gilid ng ulo niya. Wala na siyang naririnig kung hindi yung tawa lang ni Chanyeol, paulit-ulit at patuloy na bumibwisit sa kanya. 

Hinihingal si Jongin nang kanyang hablutin ang kanina pang hawak ni Chanyeol na baso at ininom para sa sarili niya. Minadali niya ang pagtungga at sa dulo ay napabagsak nalang siya ng baso sa lamesa dahil sa lumalalang sakit sa ulo niya. 

“Jongin?” Malabo ang pagkabigkas ni Jongdae sa kanyang mga tenga. “Okay—”

Napahawak ng mahigpit si Jongin sa braso ng sofa. Nasusunog na ata ang lalamunan niya at palala ng palala ang pakiramdam niya. 

Nasusuka siya. 

Walang-paalam si Jongin na kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa banyo. 

“Weak!” pahabol sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Kaso naalala niyang may tao sa banyo. Wala ng oras. Ayaw ni Jongin na paalisin si Joy sa loob. Ano pa nga bang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya diba? Baka magalit yung tao, wag nalang. Sabihin iniistorbo pa ni Jongin chicks niya. Kaya’t pinigilan ni Jongin ang kanyang suka, kaso hindi niya mapigilan ang mga tumutulong luha sa labas ng kanyang mga mata. Dahan-dahan siyang huminga bago kumuha ng baso at uminom ng tubig galing sa gripo. Hinugasan niya rin ang kanyang mukha gamit ito. Mahirap na pag may nakita sa kanya sa ganoong sitwasyon. Gustong sapakin ni Jongin ang sarili dahil ang _tanga-tanga_ niya. 

Napaupo ng tuwid si Jongin ng biglang bumukas ang pinto at lumabas si Joy. Nakita niya si Jongin at napangiti siya bago lumakad pabalik sa sala. 

Siguro sa kalasingan na niya ito pero na-realize niyang pinagmamasdan ang likod ni Joy. Pababa ng pababa ang mga mata niya. Sexy, maputi, at makinis ang balat ni Joy… katulad ng mga tipo ni Chanyeol. Hindi ba’t dapat ganyan rin ang mga tipo ni Jongin? Hindi niya mapilit ang sarili niya na pagnasaan si Joy. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. Hindi naman siya ganito dati. 

Hindi inaasahan ni Jongin na titigil ang babae at babalik kay Jongin, nandoon parin ang ngiti sa pula niyang mga labi. “Actually, may tanong ako, Jongin. Diba best friends kayo ni Chanyeol? Sabihin mo naman sakin mga type niya sa babae.” Nilagay ni Joy ang buhok niya sa likod ng tenga at mas lumapit kay Jongin. 

Tumawa si Jongin. Hindi dahil natutuwa siya sa tanong pero iyon nalang kasi ang magagawa niya habang kinasusuklaman ang napakasamang kapalaran niya. Ang tawa niyang walang halong saya ang ginagamit niya para lumuwag ang kirot sa kanyang dibdib. Mas gugustuhin pa niyang sumuka kaysa makaramdaman ng ganito. 

Ni hindi nga niya alam kung bakit inis na inis siya sa babae na ito. Wala naman siyang naging problema sa mga dating kasintahan ni Chanyeol. Kung titignan naman, mas mabait pa nga si Joy sa iba sa kanila. 

“Hahahahaha.” Hindi maitigil ni Jongin ang pagtawa. Hanggang sa mapagtanto ni Joy na hindi siya sasagot at niyaya na niya si Jongin na bumalik nalang silang dalawa sa sala. 

Pagdating nila ay nawala na sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na parang bula. 

“Pinatulog na si Baekhyun sa taas.” Nabasa ni Minseok ang iniisip ni Jongin. 

“Finally,” komento ni Jongin habang minamasahe ang kanyang noo. 

Kalahati palang ng bote ang nauubos nila. Tinitignan palang ni Jongin ay parang nasusuka na uli siya. Hindi na niya kaya. Gusto na niyang umuwi. 

“Hoy.” Lumitaw si Jongdae sa likod niya, dala-dala ang isang baso ng tubig. Sumakit kaagad ang ulo ni Jongin ng bigla siyang lumingon. “Uminom ka na ba ng tubig? Inumin mo ‘to.” 

“Yeah, nakainom na ako, actua…” Hindi natapos ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin dahil umikot na ang kanyang mundo at naramdaman niyang bumigay na ang mga binti niya. May nakasalo sa kanya bago pa siya bumagsak ng tuluyan. Sinubukan ni Jongin na tignan kung sino ang nagmamayari ng mga magigiting na kamay na sumalo sa kanya. Nadismaya siya ng makitang kay Minseok ang mga ito. 

“Jongin!” May sumigaw. 

Hindi na ipagkakaila ni Jongin. Ginusto niyang si Chanyeol ang sumalo sa kanya. Tuluyan na siyang nawalan ng bait. 

“Nako, iakyat niyo na rin ‘to sa taas.” Tinayo siya ng tuwid ni Minseok at hindi siya pinakawalan. “Pre, ano na? Balak mo?”

“Papatayin ako ng mga ate ko pag di ako umuwi,” Hindi na hinantay ni Jongin na mag-protesta si Minseok at umalis na siya sa hawak nito. Umiikot parin ang paningin ni Jongin pero kaya pa naman niya. 

“—Jongin, sandali.” Kaagad-agad napahinto si Jongin sa boses na yun. “Di pa naman ako lasing. Ako na maghahatid sa kanya. Tatawag na ako ng Grab. Joy, kaya mo naman na diba? Or gusto mo ihatid ka ni Minseok sa motor niya,” alok ni Chanyeol, kumakapa sa pantalon niya para mahanap ang wallet. 

Kumaway nalang si Joy. “Ay, hindi, wag na. May pupuntahan rin naman ako pagkatapos nito. Alagaan mo nalang yang friend mo.” Napangisi si Jongin ng wala sa oras. Buwisit talaga siya sa babae na ito. 

“Oh, sige, buti nag-alok ka, Yeol.” Nangibabaw ang bahagyang lasing na boses ni Jongdae. Kumuha ng limang-daan si Jongdae sa kanyang wallet at sinalpak sa palad ni Chanyeol. “Eto. Siguraduhin mong hindi siya makikita ng mga ate niyang ganyan.” 

Pinilit ni Chanyeol na ibalik ang pera. “Jongdae, wag na.”

“Tsk, wag kang makulit! Bilis! Tutumba uli yan!” pagtatapos ni Jongdae sa usapan. 

Nakangiti si Jongin nang alalayan siya ni Chanyeol, napasandal sa leeg ng huli. Todo-kapit si Jongin at aaminin niyang nagpapakasaya siya sa distansya nilang dalawa sa isa’t isa. Pinagsamantalahan ni Jongin ang sandali at nilanghap ang amoy ni Chanyeol.

“Inom inom kasi di rin naman pala kaya,” sermon sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ko alam gagawin ko sayo.” 

Maya maya ay dumating na ang Grabcar. Pumasok na si Jongin at isinandal ang ulo sa bintana. Tatahimik nalang siya. At least yan ang balak niya. Dahil pagdating ng umaga, hindi niya naman maaalala ang lahat ng ito. At paniguradong pagdating ng umaga ay wala na ang lahat para kay Chanyeol. 

Pero hindi makapagpigil si Jongin. Alak na ang kumontrol sa mga salita niya. “Park Chanyeol.” Hindi na niya makilala ang sarili niyang boses. “Ano ba kayo ng Joy na yun? Anong meron kayo? Anong meron _tayo_? Ha?! Putangina, naghalikan lang tayo, nag-iwasan na tayo! Tangina, akala ko gusto mo rin ako gago ka!” 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin at sumandal uli sa bintana. Naiiyak uli siya pero hindi niya hahayaang mangyari ito. Hindi hanggang sa mabigyan siya ng sagot. Napansin ni Jongin na nagmumukhang balisa yung driver. 

“Dapat nga hindi ako pupunta ngayon, eh!” tuloy ni Jongin sa pagsi-sigaw. “Ayokong makita yang gago mong pagmumukha. Kasi puta, ayan nalang naiisip ko araw araw! Oh ano? Tameme k—” Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol si Jongin at agad siyang hinalikan nito sa labi. 

Walang tugon si Jongin sa gulat. “Tell me na gusto mo rin ‘to,” ani Chanyeol nang panandaliang tumigil sa paghalik Kasi ako matagal ko ng gustong gawin ‘to sayo.” Hindi na niya binigyan si Jongin ng tsansang sumagot dahil sabik na sabik niyang niyakap ito. Napadabog ang likod ni Jongin sa pintuan ng kotse. 

Rumesponde si Jongin at nilapit ng lalo si Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya habang pinaglalaruan nito ang kanyang mga labi. Kakaiba ang halik nila ngayon, hindi katulad ng dati na nahihiya pa at baguhan palang sila sa isa’t isa. Ngayon, tila pamilyar na ang mga labi ni Chanyeol, na ngayon ay pababa ng pababa hanggang sa makarating sa kanyang leeg. Napaungol si Jongin nang maramdaman ang pagsipsip ni Chanyeol sa sensitibong parte ng kanyang leeg. 

“Chanyeol…” Hinimas ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Chanyeol na siya namang nagpatigil dito. “Gusto ko ‘tong ginagawa mo, okay? Pero nakakailang kay Manong Driver na kanina pa nanonood satin.” Sabay silang napatingin sa rear-view mirror at tama nga, laking-laki ang mga mata ng driver sa mga pinagagagawa nila sa loob ng kotse niya. 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at ngumiti. 

Sumandal uli si Jongin sa leeg ni Chanyeol, mga labi ni Chanyeol na siya namang nakadikit sa kanyang noo. 

 

☼☼

 

Hindi na sila nagpansinan pagkatapos ng gabing iyon. 

Pero hindi katulad ng dati na dahil sa tingin nila mali ang ginawa nila. Hindi sila nagusap sa mga sumunod na araw dahil abala na uli si Chanyeol sa kanilang thesis. Lalo na’t nalalapit na ang kanilang defense. 

Ayos lang naman kay Jongin kasi nabigyan siya ng oras para magisip-isip at isaayos ang nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan. Ngayon lang siya nakaranas ng ganitong bagay. 

Nagawa niya iyon dahil nagkulong siya sa kanyang kwarto ng ilang araw. Wala siyang ibang ginawa kung hindi magbasa ng mga kanyang romantikong nobela. Binasa niya ang buong koleksyon ng _Huwag Mo Paglaruan Ang Aking Puso_ na naglalaman ng mahigit sa benteng libro. 

Pagdating sa panghuling libro at sa kabanata kung saan nag-mo-monologo si Esmeralda tungkol sa trahedya ng kanilang pag-iibigan ni Fernando, doon niya naintindihan kung ano nga ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya. 

Katulad ni Esmeralda kay Fernando, nakakatulog lamang si Jongin kapag naiisip niya ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, kahit na minsan halatang nakalimutan nitong mag-floss. 

_“Fernando, o’ iniibig ko… makalimutan ko na ang lahat wag lang ikaw. Ikaw na nagpapasaya sa mga araw kong pangal. Ano nga ba ang silbi ng buhay ko na ngayon wala ka na sa aking piling?”_ Suminghot si Jongin sa hawak-hawak niyang tissue, mga mata niya’y pulang-pula sa kakaiyak. Sa tuwing binabasa niya talaga itong kabanata na ito, hindi niya mapigilang maging emosyonal. Sinusumpa parin ni Jongin ang ahas na si Victoria hanggang ngayon. Walang nararapat kay Fernando kung hindi si Esmeralda lamang. 

Inilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang sarili sa sitwasyon ni Esmeralda. Si Chanyeol naman ang gaganap kay Fernando at si Victoria si Joy. Matagal man bago niya aminin sa kanyang sarili, kung siya si Esmeralda ay papatayin niya nalang si Victoria bago man maagaw nito si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Oh my god!” Biglang umupo ng tuwid si Jongin sa kanyang kama at napahawak sa kanyang dibdib. Napakabilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. “In… in love ba ako kay Chanyeol? Ako? Sa isang lalaki?” Agad-agad na hinagis ni Jongin ang sarili paalis ng kama at dumiretso sa salamin sa pader. Hinawak-hawakan niya ang kanyang mukha. Pinisil niya ang kanyang pisngi. “What the fuck…” napabulong niya sa sarili. 

Hinablot ni Jongin ang kanyang phone. Napasigaw siya ng bahagya at naihulog niya ang phone ng makita ang larawan ni Chanyeol bilang kanyang lockscreen. Hindi niya matandaan kung kailan niya ginawang lockscreen ang lalaking iyon. Natatakot na si Jongin. 

Totoo ang kanyang nararamdaman. 

Kay Park Chanyeol pa, sa lahat ng tao. 

“Bakla ako.” Bumalik si Jongin sa pagtingin sa sarili sa salamin. “Bakla ako… _holy shit,_ bakla ako! Bakla ako!” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at binuksan niya ang kanyang phone, na sa di malamang kadahilanan ay kaarawan ni Chanyeol ang password. Binuksan niya ang messenger at chinat si Jongdae. 

_I’M GAY_

Mga ilang minuto bago sumagot si Jongdae.

 _Nahack fb mo?_

 _WHAT? NO_

 _Si Baekhyun ba to._

 _TF AKO TALAGA TO JONGDAE ALAM KO NA HINIPUAN MO YUNG PE TEACHER NATIN NUNG ELEMENTARY_

 _...ok ikaw nga si Jongin._

 _I NEED ADVICE. PAANO MABUHAY MGA GAY?????_

At binuhos ni Jongin ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya kay Jongdae. Binati siya ni Jongdae dahil salamat sa diyos, naliwanagan na rin siya sa kanyang tadhana. Matagal na hinihintay ni Jongdae ang moment na ito. 

_Out of all ppl kay Chanyeol ka pa talaga nagkagusto lol. Let’s hope na, like u, marerealize niya na rin feelings niya soon and ma-a-accept niya mga ‘to. Lol. Kay Chanyeol pa talaga Jongin? Yung homophobe pa talaga_

 _“EX”-HOMOPHOBE_

Napakagat si Jongin sa kanyang mga daliri sa nerbyos. Totoo ang mga ipinahiwatig ni Jongdae. Hindi madali kay Chanyeol ang aminin sa sarili niya na _baka_ totoo ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. 

Hanggang sa bukas na ang araw ng defense nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Pinuno nila Jongdae at Minseok ang chat ng mga good luck stickers. Tumigil lang sila nang pagalitan sila ni Kyungsoo dahil puro notifications na ang phone niya. 

Mga ilang oras pagkatapos ay nakasalubong ni Jongin si Baekhyun na nagdadasal ng rosary sa loob ng CR. 

“Jongin!” Bulong na tawag sa kanya ng kaibigan niya. “Thank god you’re here. Ano? Kamusta mukha ko? Halata bang di ako natulog kagabi? Oh my god, bukas na yung defense at mukha akong zombie.” 

“Ganun parin naman mukha mo, ah.” Inabutan niya ng tissue si Baekhyun. “Asan pala si—” 

“—Chanyeol? Hopefully nagdadasal din ng rosaryo sa kabilang CR.” Tinignan ni Baekhyun ng kakaiba si Jongin habang inaayos ang kanyang kurbata. “So? Ano? Wala ka bang dapat sabihin sakin? Kasi—” 

Nagulat si Jongin. Nataranta. Hindi niya inaasahang malalaman kaagad ni Baekhyun. Sinabi siguro ni Jongdae. “Okay, fine. I’m gay. Big deal.” Kumibit-balikat si Jongin para ipakitang wala siyang paki. 

“...alam mo yun, hindi ko naman—Huh? What? Wait. What?” Sobrang bilis ng paglingon ni Baekhyun akala ni Jongin ay mababalian ito ng leeg. 

“Di ko na uulitin.” 

“ _I’m gay._ Narinig ko yun! Oh my god! Totoo ba? Kim Jongin? I mean… dati na akong may hinala pero I never thought…” At sumunod na ang walang katapusang halakhak ni Baekhyun na kanina pa inaabangan ni Jongin. 

“Oo na. Whatever. Kaya ko lang naman sinabi sayo kasi…” Naghahanap si Jongin ng excuse. “...motivation mo na rin. Mamaya pag nag-celebrate kayo ng inyong _successful_ defense eh isasabay niyo na rin yung coming out ko. Okay? So, kailangan niyo talagang pagbutihin bukas.” 

“Hmmm....” Naging mala-demonyo ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. “Tama ka. Sige, sasabihin ko na sa iba na mag-ready na para sa coming out party m—”

“—W—w—wait!” Pinigilan ni Jongin si Baekhyun. “Teka, slow down. Wag mo muna papaalam sa iba. Kaya nga coming out party diba?” 

“Ugh, fine. Sige, mauna na ako. Bye. Bask in your… homosexuality.” Tinaas ni Jongin ang kanyang middle finger kay Baekhyun bago ito makaalis. 

Huli na ang lahat bago pa niya mabawi ang kanyang mga inamin. Alam na ng lahat. Kahit na si Baekhyun lang ang sinabihan niya ay paniguradong dalawang oras mamaya ay alam na ng buong sambayanan kung ano siya. Kinakabahan na medyo nasasabik si Jongin. 

Pinagmasdang-mabuti ni Jongin ang kanyang phone. Binabalak niya sanang i-message si Chanyeol. Baka nakalimutan na siya ng tao, eh. At tsaka babatiin niya naman si Chanyeol bilang isang _kaibigan_.

 _GOOD LUCK_

Diretso at hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. Hindi pa nakakalampas ng sampung segundo ay nagreply na kaagad ni Chanyeol, na ikinatuwa naman ni Jongin. 

_thx_

“Wow, tipid ha,” bulong ni Jongin sa sarili, medyo nadismaya. 

Pero sinundan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang message ng dalawang smiley. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na kiligin na parang bata. Ini-screenshot pa niya ang kanilang paguusap. 

 

☼☼

 

Sobrang inis na inis na si Jongin. 

Minamalas ata siya ngayong araw. 

Punuan lahat ng jeep. Pati mga nakasabit ayaw siyang pasiksikin. Gusto niya sanang lakarin nalang papuntang school kaso malayo pa ito, baka hapon na pagdating niya. Hindi lang iyon. Lowbat pa ang kanyang phone kasi nakalimutan niyang i-charge kagabi. Wala rin siyang perang pang-taxi. 

Higit sa lahat, umuulan pa. Nakikisilong na lamang si Jongin sa ilalim ng waiting shed. Hindi niya alam kung anong nagawa niya at bakit siya pinaparusahan ng ganito ng Diyos. 

Kasalanan niya kung bakit na-lowbat ang phone niya at hindi tumunog ang alarm niya. 

Kasalanan niyang hanggang ngayon hindi parin niya alam ang resulta ng defense nila Chanyeol. 

Binatukan ni Jongin ang sarili. Magkahalong kinakabahan at naiinis siya sa sarili. Gustong-gusto niya na malaman kung ano ang nangyari. 

Binuksan ni Jongin ng sandali ang kanyang phone. Nagmamadali siyang buksan ang kanyang mobile data ng makitang naawa ang kanyang phone sa kanya at binigyan pa siya ng 2%. 

Dumating ang isang text galing kay Baekhyun. Nabasa ni Jongin na nakina-Chanyeol daw sila. Wala ng ibang sinabi. Walang resulta. Wala. Mas lalong kinabahan si Jongin. 

Pero lumuwag ang kanyang loob ng mabasang nasa bahay sila ni Chanyeol. Mas malapit kasi ang bahay ng lalaki kesa sa school. Kayang kayang lakarin ni Jongin ng isang oras. Mukhang tumitila na rin ang ulan. 

Handa na siyang humarap sa kung ano mang sasalubong sa kanya doon. 

Hindi nagtagal ay nakarating na rin siya sa harap ng gate nila Chanyeol. Lumabas na muli ang sikat ng araw at ngayon naman ay naiinis na si Jongin kasi masyado nang mainit. Wala siyang marinig na nagi-ingay, na kakaiba kasi pagkakaalam niya nandito si Baekhyun. Inayos niya ang sarili. Pinagpag ang uniporme, inalis ang putik na nakuha ng kanyang pantalon, huminga ng malali—

Natigilan siya sa paghinga nang matakpan ang kanyang mga mata ng dalawang malalaking kamay. Mahinhin ang pagtakip, na parang takot na hawakan siya. 

“Chanyeol?” hula kaagad ni Jongin. Sana. 

Kinumpirma ito ng sumunod na tawa. Bago pa man maka-react si Jongin ay dali-dali siyang inikot ni Chanyeol. “Ho—” Nahinto uli ang kanyang gustong sabihin nang halikan siya ng isang sabik na sabik na Chanyeol sa labi. Sa sobrang gulat ni Jongin ay hindi na niya nasara ang mga mata niya. 

Tumigil si Chanyeol. “Jongin!” sigaw niya, abot-langit ang ngiti.

“Bak—” Pero bastos si Chanyeol at hinalikan uli siya bago pa siya makasagot. Litong-lito parin si Jongin sa nangyayari. Hinahalikan siya ni Chanyeol?

“Conditional pass kami!” masiglang sigaw ni Chanyeol bago niya itanim muli ang kanyang mga labi kay Jongin. 

Masyadong mabilis ang mga nangyayari. Hindi parin gumagana ang utak ni Jongin dahil _hinahalikan siya ni Chanyeol_. Biglang nawala lahat ng masama niyang nararamdaman. Nang makabalik na si Jongin sa realidad ay itinulak niya ng mahinahon si Chanyeol papalayo. “T—teka, Chanyeol. B—bakit? W—what? Bakit mo ko hinahalikan?” 

Natatawa na naguguluhan si Chanyeol. “Huh? Diba yun naman dapat ang ginagawa sa taong mahal mo?” 

Halos maluwa ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Ha? I—ikaw? Mahal mo ‘ko?” Kulang nalang kainin siya ng lupa. Gusto niyang magliyab. Tama ba ang narinig niya? 

Lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang nilagay ang kanyang palad sa baywang ni Jongin. Hindi tumitigil si Jongin sa pagkurap, hindi parin makapaniwala. Itiningala ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Jongin, at nakita ni Jongin ang kakaiba sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Mga mata na parang nagsasabing kuntento siya sa posisyon nila ngayon. “Mukhang marami ka pang dapat malaman tungkol sakin, Jongin. At hindi bilang isang kaibigan.” 

Lumunok si Jongin. 

Dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kanilang bahay. Walang tao maliban sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi na rin naman mapapansin ni Jongin kung meron. Dahil ngayon, silang dalawa lang ni Chanyeol ang nagmamay-ari ng sandali. 

“Beer?” Alok sa kanya ni Chanyeol, hawak-hawak ang isang bote ng San Mig. 

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Jongin at inirapan niya si Chanyeol. 

“Haha, niloloko lang kita.” Umupo siya sa tapat ni Jongin at dumistansiya na ikinataka naman ni Jongin. “Kaya ako lumalayo kasi baka pag magkalapit na naman tayo hindi ko na naman mapigilan sarili ko. Sobrang kissable ng lips mo, alam mo ba yun?”

Namula si Jongin, o ayun ang akala niya. Sobrang init na ng pisngi niya dahil sa mga pinagsasabi ng lalaking ito. Hindi nakakatulong na hindi pa siya makapagsalita. 

“Ang cute mo,” ani Chanyeol. “Kaya siguro ako na-fall sayo. Actually, di ko alam kung kailan nagsimula. Dati pa ako nagtataka kung bakit wala ka pang girlfriend. Di ka naman torpe. Sadyang wala ka talagang nagugustuhan. Ewan. Parang na-ano ako sayo… naging interesado? Hanggang sa… wow, gusto ko ikaw nalang lagi kong kasama. Tapos nangyari yung bote incident and shit… sorry talaga dun.”

Nahanap na ni Jongin ang boses niya. “Please lang—”

“—I know, I know. Ayaw na ayaw mong pinaguusapan yun. But really… I enjoyed it.” Nagiba ang mga laman ng mata ni Chanyeol. Ayaw ng alamin ni Jongin kung anong ibig sabihin nun. “Jongin? Magsalita ka naman. Naiilang ako na ako lang nagco-confess dito. Di ko pa alam nararamdaman mo.”

“Really? Di mo alam nararamdaman ko? Di ba dinala mo si Joy para inisin ako at pagselosin?” sigaw ni Jongin na may halong inis kahit na sinubukan niyang ipakita na wala lang sa kanya.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Ba’t ko naman gagawin yun? Hindi ako high school, ‘no.” May awkward na pause bago niya pinagpatuloy ang gustong sabihin. “Fine. Ginawa ko iyon para makalimutan ka. Ang sama sa part ko ‘non kasi parang ginamit ko siya pero seriously, ikaw nag-push away sakin. I thought… na may something tayo at ready na sana akong i-accept iyon kaso… yun nga.” Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang dalawa niyang kilay. 

Parang sampal kay Jongin ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ganito ba siya katanga? “S—sorry,” iyon nalang ang nasabi niya. “Sa sobrang takot ko kasi… napaka-unfamiliar ng feeling. Naguguluhan pa ako sa feelings ko ‘nun.” Tumayo si Jongin at pumunta sa harap ni Chanyeol. Nanginginig ang kanyang kamay ng hinimas niya ang ulo ni Chanyeol, pero natigilan siya nang makita niya ang pagmamahal sa mga mata ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. “Pero ngayon, hindi na. I know what I want. And it’s you. Wala na ata akong nagustuhan ng ganitong husto maliban nalang sa book 16 ng _Huwag Mo Paglaruan Ang Aking Pu_ —”

“—Don’t ruin the moment.” 

Huminga si Jongin. “I really really like you. Wala na akong paki kung lalaki ka man o unano. Basta gusto ko, akin ka lang.”

“Tumigil ka na nga.” Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol sa balakang at inilapit, hanggang sa sobrang lapit nila sa isa’t isa ay naaamoy na ni Jongin ang aftershave na gamit ni Chanyeol. “Seriously, just kiss me. Gusto ko ng reassurance not only in words but acti—”

Si Jongin naman ngayon ang nagpatahimik kay Chanyeol. 

Sobrang kakaiba at bago ang pakiramdam ng kanilang halik. Wala ng restrictions at wala na ring hadlang. Napakasarap sulitin ng kanilang sandali. 

Nang biglang pumasok sa isipan ni Jongin ang isang taong ayaw niyang maisip. “Mmmm, teka. Asan na pala si Baekhyun?”

Pinitik siya ni Chanyeol sa braso. “Ano ba yan. Nagiisip ka ng ibang lalaki habang hinahalikan ako?” Halata sa mga mata na nagbibiro lamang ito pero hindi parin mapakali si Jongin. 

“I’m scared na kanina pa niya tayo pinapanood. Alam mo naman yun. Akala ko ba nandito siya?” Kumalag si Jongin sa yakap ni Chanyeol at tumingin-tingin sa paligid. 

Hindi siya hinayaang makawala ni Chanyeol. Pinatong nito ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin, nagtatanim ng mga matatamis na halik sa kanyang leeg. Natunaw naman si Jongin. “Shhh,” bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, gumagaspang ang boses. “Tayong dalawa lang and nand—”

Isang nakakatindig-balahibong kalabog ang nagpatigil sa kanilang dalawa. Napatayo kaagad si Jongin at napatingin sa taas kung saan nanggaling ang ingay. “Chanyeol, ano yun?”

“Ugh.” Sumuko na si Chanyeol at isinandal ang ulo sa upuan. “Oo. Nandito sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nasa taas sila. _Nagse-celebrate_ ,” diniinan ni Chanyeol ang huli. 

“Aba!” Lumagpas lang sa mga tenga ni Jongin ang ipinapahiwatig ni Chanyeol. “Naknang! Nagso-solo silang mag-celebrate ganon?! Pagsasabihan ko nga ‘tong si Baekhyun!” Dali-daling tumakbo si Jongin pataas sa hagdan habang hinahabol naman siya ni Chanyeol. 

“T—teka, Jongin, wag!” 

Pero hindi siya pinansin ni Jongin at dahan-dahang lumundag sa palapag. Nakita niyang nakabukas ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Chanyeol, kaya wala siguro ang dalawa doon. Ang natitirang silid ay pagmamay-ari ni Yura. “Teka, sila ang isu-surprise ko. Magcs-celebrate pa kayo ng wala kami ha,” plano ni Jongin. Binuksan niya ng kaunti ang pintuan bago pa man siya mapigilan ni Chanyeol. 

“Jongin, ho—” 

“—Oh my god.” 

Halos malaglag ang panga ni Jongin sa sahig ng makita ang bumungad sa kanila. Harap na harap sa kanya ang puwetan ni Kyungsoo, na siya namang todo tira kay Baekhyun. Ngayon na nakabukas na ang pintuan ay rinig na rinig na ni Jongin ang mga mabibilis na salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun. 

“Ahhhhh, sige pa, Soo. _Harder!_ Ayan lang ba kaya mo?!” Napansin ni Jongin na ang isang palad ni Baekhyun ay nakahawak sa kanyang.... ayaw na ipagpatuloy ni Jongin ang iniisip. 

Sinampal ni Kyungsoo ang palad nito sa bibig ni Baekhyun, at nagtigil ang binata sa paguungol. “Ang ingay mo. Palalayasin tayo ni Chanyeol. At anong sabi mo? Harder? Di ko narinig masyado, eh.” Nagtataka si Jongin kung bakit hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo eh kanina lang sinabi niya na maingay masyado si Baekhyun. 

“Umppfh!” sinubukang sumagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Hmm? Ano ulit?” Halatang nag-eenjoy si Kyungsoo sa pagpigil niya kay Baekhyun.

“Umpfpfh!” sagot uli ni Baekhyun at binilisan niya ang pagsalsal sa sarili. 

Sa wakas ay inalis ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay, laway ni Baekhyun na kumakapit sa kanyang mga palad. “ _Harder, daddy!_ Tangina, Soo, ugh. Dalawang buwan ko ng hinihintay ‘to. Ibigay mo na ng buo, please naman!” 

Doon lang napagtanto ni Jongin na kanina pa siya nakatayo at nanonood. Talagang kitang-kita niya ang lahat ng detalye. At ang masama pa doon, naiinitan pa siya sa kanyang pinapanuod. Pero hinding hindi niya aaminin na dahil ito sa imaheng nakatuwad si Baekhyun. Hindi maari!

“Talagang tatapusin mo ‘to?” Doon niya lang naalala na nasa likod niya rin pala si Chanyeol. 

Buti nalang hindi napalakas si Jongin sa mabilisan niyang pagsara ng pinto. “I—Ikaw kasi! Ba’t di mo naman sinabing—” 

Dumiretso ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa pantalon ni Jongin. Napangisi ito at unti-unting lumapit kay Jongin hanggang sa munting distansya nalang ang natitira sa pagitan nila. “Ikaw naman. Pinagbibintangan mo pang si Baekhyun ang voyeur eh ganyan rin naman pala reaksyon mo.”

Umiwas si Jongin ng tingin. “Sus. P-para lang akong nanood ng porn. Natural na reaksyon lang ‘to.”

“Eh, bakit ka naman makukuntento sa porn kung pwede ko namang gawin din sayo ‘yan?” Imbis na halikan niya si Jongin sa labi ay sinorpresa niya ito at hinalikan sa kanyang leeg, na nagmumukhang paboritong lugar ni Chanyeol. Dumabog ang likod ni Jongin sa pintuan, pero bago pa niya maisip na baka narinig sila nila Kyungsoo ay kinakarga na siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa kabilang kwarto at awtomatikong bumalot ang mga binti ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran. 

Nagsara magisa ang mga mata ni Jongin sa sarap habang patuloy na hinahalikan sa leeg at narinig na lamang niyang nagsara ang pinto ng kanilang kwarto. Binagsak siya sa kama ni Chanyeol at nagmamadali hiyang hinubad ang pantalon. Hindi parin makapaniwala si Jongin na nangyayari ang lahat ng ito. Parang kagabi lang atakihin na siya sa puso sa sobrang nerbyos. 

“Wait, Chanyeol. Anong gagawin mo?” parang tanga-tanga niyang tanong nang biglang hinila ni Chanyeol pababa ang kaniyang boxers. 

“Ano pa nga ba?” Napakadelikado ng ngiting binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol ngayon. “Chuchupain kita. Gusto kong maranasan.” 

Masyadong mapusok ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol at lalo lang itong nagpainit sa kaniya Bulgar pero nagustuhan niya ito. Sandali. Ganitong level na ba sila? Magsyota? As in _boyfriends?_

Birhen na birhen kung umasal si Jongin nang pumalibot ang palad ni Chanyeol sa kanyang titi. Natigilan ang kanyang hininga at nanginig siya. Dahan-dahang ibinaba-taas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay. Hindi mapakali si Jongin. Ngayon lang siya nakaranas na may ibang taong nagja-jakol sa kanya. 

Sa sobrang hiya ni Jongin ay tinakpan niya ang kanyang mukha gamit ang unan. Ayaw niyang makita ni Chanyeol ang namumula niyang ekspresyon. 

“Haha, cute,” sabi ni Chanyeol pero binilisan niya pa ang pagsalsal. Napakapit si Jongin sa unan nang mahigpit. 

May lumabas na naman na likido, na ginamit naman ni Chanyeol pampadulas. Pero imbis na bilisan pa niya ay isinubo ito ni Chanyeol ng buong-buo. Napasigaw si Jongin, na mabilis na naging ungol. 

Padila-dila muna si Chanyeol, medyo nahihiya pa. Pero mamaya pa ay bumalik na siya sa pag-subo. Di na namalayan ni Jongin na ang isa niyang kamay ay nakasabunot na sa buhok ni Chanyeol, ginagabayan ito sa kagustuhan niya. 

“Tangina, Chanyeol, lalabasan na ako!” sigaw niya at ginamit niya ang kamay para alisin si Chanyeol. 

Ngunit hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang bibig at patuloy parin siya sa pag-chupa. Naintindihan ni Jongin ang gusto niyang gawin pero hindi niya papayagan ito. “Ano ba, Chanyeol… a—alis k—k—ahh!” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili. Tuluyan ng naputukan ang bibig ni Chanyeol. Bukod pa rito ay nilunok pa niya ang lahat ng nilabas ni Jongin. Mabigat pa rin ang paghinga ni Jongin sa kama. 

“Ahhh,” kuntentong buntong-hininga ni Chanyeol at pinunasan niya ang mga nakalagpas na tamod sa kanyang labi. “Okay, gets ko na.” 

Inirapan siya ni Jongin at ibinato ang unan sa pagmumukha nito. “Grabe ka! Nilunok mo lahat! Uhaw?” 

“Sus. Gusto mo rin naman.” Tumayo si Chanyeol at kitang-kita ni Jongin ang galit na galit na ari nito. Naghubad si Chanyeol at ngayon lang nakaramdam si Jongin ng gutom. “Jongin, oh,” tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol sabay wagayway ng kanyang dragon, natatawa. “Pasiyahin mo naman daw siya. Excited na siya sayo, oh.” 

Sinipa ni Jongin ang isang binti ni Chanyeol. “Baliw ka talaga! Tara nga dito!” 

Ikinaway ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri. “Wait lang. Hindi ko ibig sabihin na you have to return the favor na ganun exactly.” Mas lumalim ang ngisi ni Chanyeol at nangibabaw siya kay Jongin sa kama. “Tuwad.” 

“Huh?” 

“Game. Gayahin mo si Baekhyun.”

“What the fuck? Teka lang, sinong nagsabing ikaw titira satin?!” 

“Okay. Gusto mo ikaw? Kailangan kong patayuin uli yung titi mo. Bilis mo kasing labasan.” 

Naiinip na si Jongin. “Ugh! Fine, sige na, go! Fuck! I just want your dick kahit anong way ko dapat makuha.” 

Nakuntento naman si Chanyeol sa pagmamakaawa ni Jongin. Nagulat si Jongin ng bigyan siya ulit ng halik ni Chanyeol sa labi. Ngumiti sila sa isa’t isa. “Joke lang,” bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol sabay dila sa kanyang collarbone. “Wag ka ng tumuwad. Gusto ko ganito ka lang. Para nakikita ko yung mukha mo habang... sinisira ko ang buong pagkatao mo.” 

Agad-agad tinayuan si Jongin sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Ano ba…” 

Kinuha ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang wallet ang isang balot ng condom at isinuot ito. Hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin at tinulak niya si Chanyeol papalapit gamit ang kanyang binti. “Ikaw ang uhaw,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang hinihimas ang sarili. 

“Daming satsat. Dali na!” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Pabilis ng pabilis ang pintig ng puso ni Jongin. Naka-focus si Chanyeol sa paglagay ng pampadulas. Binigyan niya ulit ng halik si Jongin. “Sabihin mo kung masyadong masakit, okay? Da-dahan-dahanin ko naman, eh.”

Tumango si Jongin. Ini-angat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga binti gamit ang isang kamay at ipinatong ito sa kanyang balikat. Nang matapos na ang kanyang preparasyon, unti-unting pumasok si Chanyeol sabay sa pagpikit ng mga mata ni Jongin. 

“A—ara—” Natigilan ang dalawa ng marinig ang kumakatok sa pinto. Nagkatinginan lang sila, naguguluhan kung bakit sa ngayong oras pa may aabala sa kanila. Halos katiting palang ang napapasok ni Chanyeol. “Ch—Chanyeol, sino yan?” bulong ni Jongin na natataranta. “A—alisin mo nga muna. Masakit.”

“Agh!” Inis na sabi ni Chanyeol. Pumunta siya sa pintuan at binuksan ito ng bahagya. 

“Surprise!” Rinig ni Jongin ang boses nila Minseok at Jongdae. Napasampal siya sa sarili. “In-invite kami ni Baekhyun. Condi pass daw kayo ah? Tara sa baba at mag—” Binagsakan ni Chanyeol si Jongdae ng pintuan bago pa ito magtuloy magsalita. Nanahimik kaagad ang kabilang bahagi ng pinto. 

Bumalik si Chanyeol kay Jongin, nagkakamot ng ulo. “Nagsisisi na ako at in-invite ko pa si Baekhyun. Kayamot.” Hindi gumalaw si Chanyeol, pinagmamasdan si Jongin. “Ngayon… wala ng iistorbo satin. Jongin…”

“Ano?” inip na naman niyang tanong. 

“Mahal kita.” 

“Huh? Wh—wha—ow!” 

“Haha, gulat ka ‘no?” 

“Putek ka, dahan-dahan! A—ahh, fuck!” 


End file.
